Feelings
by Altertude
Summary: What if Tatsuya had feelings and Honami never had to leave? A more complete family for the Shiba siblings. Starts from middle school timeline with alterations, progresses to present timeline My first fic. I'd love feedback and ideas. MayumiXTatsuya ErikaXLeo
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own or claim anything of the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Universe. I am simply a fan**

"Onii-sama! It's time to wake up! There's school in an hour."

Responding to the melodious voice of his sister, Tatsuya's eyes snapped open. Gazing into his eyes were the luscious cobalt eyes of Miyuki. Quickly scanning the room, he noted Miyuki was still dressed in her nightgown, revealing her slender arms and legs. Miyuki tilted her head cutely and smiled.

It would have been a dream for any other boy to wake up to such an adorable sight, but as siblings, Tatsuya would never feel any more than familial love. As Miyuki stepped back, Tatsuya got out of bed with practiced ease.

"Morning Miyuki. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did! Thank you for your concern Onii-sama. Honami-san has made breakfast. Do come down soon."

At this juncture, Miyuki flashed a radiant smile before slipping out of her brother's room with her nightgown fluttering. Chuckling, Tatsuya quickly made his bed and proceeded on the way down to the dining room.

The house they currently lived was two storeys tall with two basement levels. It was a modern upper middle class house with living, dining and common areas located on the ground floors. Miyuki's, Tatsuya's and Honami's rooms were located on the second floor while basement 1 housed an entire range of CAD equipment only seen in top military facilities. Basement 2 was an arena for magic practice

The scent of bacon wafted through the air. Honami was definitely in the kitchen.

"Morning Tatsuya! Did you sleep well?" Honami's brilliant voice called from the kitchen.

Popping his head into the kitchen, Honami was presently dressed in an apron, cutting a motherly figure, especially the way she fried the eggs and bacon on the stove

"Good morning Honami. Yes thankfully I slept well. Thank you for making breakfast."

Miyuki then came out from the pantry carrying 2 cups of freshly brewed coffee.

"Thank you Miyuki."

Tatsuya received the cup gratefully. Taking a sip, Tatsuya nodded appreciatively to Miyuki,

"Just the way I like it. Thank you." Miyuki smiled.

"Miyuki wouldn't let me brew the coffee again. If I didn't know better, I'd think you two were married. She never lets me handle anything she can do for you.".

*Sigh* this again thought Tatsuya.

"Ah I guess we would if we could, but unfortunately circumstances don't allow it"

A clatter was heard in the kitchen followed by a shrill yelp.

"Tatsuya! Not all jokes can be said! You made me drop the spatula on my toe!"

At the corner of his eye, Tatsuya saw a stunned Miyuki with cheeks flushed redder than roses. Seeing Tatsuya gaze at her, Miyuki quickly stuffed her mouth full of scrambled eggs and averted her eyes in an unladylike manner to hide her embarrassment.

Tatsuya began to pick at the generous portion of bacon and eggs. Sampling like a connoisseur, his face remained blank. His eyes lit up and he began to eat at an increased pace, however it was still slower than Miyuki who was desperate to finish in order to avoid further teasing.

"Honami-san, this is good."

Hearty peals of laughter poured out of Honami

"As I expected you would taste the difference between today and the usual breakfast"

"So, do tell, what is the secret ingredient?"

Tatsuya looked at Honami seriously. "Its not that big a deal. I simply added a little spring onion is all"

Honami waved it off.

At home Honami was the housekeeper and mother figure to the two as their mother, Miya had passed away. However, Miyuki would insist on serving Tatsuya whenever possible. Seeing Honami and Miyuki fight over serving Tatsuya (Honami as a sense of duty) was often a comical sight.

Getting up, Tatsuya picked up his plate. Surprisingly, Miyuki's plate still stood at her seat. Sighing and shaking his head, Tatsuya picked up her plate in his free hand and walked toward the kitchen

"Leaving the room in such a hurry that she forgot her plate,"

He said placing the dishes in the sink.

"Thank you for the meal Honami"

Tatsuya turned and addressed Honami.

"Its nothing really, hope you enjoyed the meal!"

Honami replied cheerily. Tatsuya began to wash the dishes before proceeding back to his room to change.

Tatsuya walked down from the stairwell in his freshly ironed middle school uniform.

"Shall we go, Onii-sama?"

Miyuki called with both bags in her hands.

"Hai"

Tatsuya walked toward the exit and received the bag graciously.

"See you two later! Do update me if there is a need to!"

"We will be sure to!"

Miyuki answered on their behalf. Honami waved to them as they set off to school.

Bathed in the morning sun shine, Miyuki's light flawless skin was complemented by her long silky black hair. Tatsuya's tall and lanky frame with his accompanying quaint facial features made him slightly handsome if not for his usual expressionless face. At first glance, this unusual pair would seem polar opposites. The hidden similarity would be their ability as magicians.

He beheld a stoic, neutral expression while she bore a brilliant smile while speaking to the boy. At times his face would light up with hearty laughter and brotherly affection. Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki, the guardian to the heir of the Yotsuba and the heir to the Yotsuba of the 10 Master Clans were on the way to middle school.

"Isn't that the Shiba siblings who always hang out with the Saegusa?"

"No its more like the elder brother who's into the Saegusa rather than the sister. Besides they act more like a married couple than siblings."

"Hmm I wonder what the sister would say if her brother starts going for the Saegusa"

Passing students usually gave the Shiba siblings a wide berth, similar to what distance subjects gave their kings or queens. This did not stop them from gossiping however. Tatsuya sighed and looked skyward while Miyuki's face turned a tad sour.

Magic is defined as the ability alter or change the eidos, the information body of any given phenomenon. This is done by activating a given magic sequence via the transmission of psion or thought waves, usually assisted by a CAD short for casting assistance device.

The Yotsuba were a secretive clan, thus only the head of the clan, currently Yotsuba Maya, the sister of their mother, would adopt the name Yotsuba. Since Maya did not have children, she was free to select an heir, the one being Miyuki.

Although Tatsuya was older than Miyuki by a year, he was passed over for clan head as the Yotsuba deemed his magic unsuitable. Tatsuya's Magic calculation area was dominated by 2 specialised abilities, namely decomposition and regrowth which do not alter the eidos like conventional magic but reconstruct or destroy them.

When Tatsuya was 6, their mother Miya conducted an experiment on Tatsuya to endow him with the ability to utilise magic by inserting an artificial magic calculation area. The experiment ultimately failed as it failed to create a large and strong magic calculation area although Tatsuya now had the ability to wield conventional types of magic, albeit at a mediocre level

Miyuki on the other hand, possessed great affinity for conventional magic as well as mind interference magic. Even at her tender age, she was able to construct and execute rough forms of Rank A magics such as Niflheim and Inferno, albeit without as much control as she would like.

Looking at Tatsuya, Miyuki asked,

"Onii-sama, are you going to club today?"

"Yes I will. There isn't a reason for me to miss it, after all I'm not scheduled to be at FLT today"

Tatsuya shrugged nonchalantly and looked at Miyuki. Miyuki frowned scrunching up her delicate features.

"Isn't Otou-sama a bit too unreasonable? Expecting Onii-sama to work and handle school at the same time?"

Tatsuya chuckled. Their father was a sensitive topic. Even when their mother was still around, he was with a mistress. When their mother passed away, he left their house to them and their mother's guardian Sakurai Honami and moved in with his mistress who was now their step mother.

This would undoubtedly spark resentment between their father and his children. Especially taking into account how short it was between the time from their mother's death to his next wedding. As a result, Miyuki felt resentment to their father and hatred to her stepmother for replacing Miya so quickly. Unsurprisingly, Tatsuya felt nothing much whatsoever to his father, largely because he felt his father did not deserve such a title. He felt his father contributed nothing to him whatsoever, even expenses were covered by the Yotsuba.

During the times where their father was brought up, Tatsuya would normally have to calm Miyuki to avoid hail in the middle of summer. Tatsuya rubbed Miyuki's head gently

"Its alright. I can handle all these well and still have time to spare. Besides I do like designing CADs,"

Miyuki sighed and nodded contentedly.

"Actually I also do not dislike Onii-sama working. The people at FLT recognise you for your contribution and talent unlike Oba-ue,"

Tatsuya smiled wryly at this comment thinking, nothing could be done.

Tatsuya worked for the Yotsuba at Four Leaves Technology, specifically at the 3rd division. The third division was famous for housing and producing the work of genius magic engineer Taurus Silver. Silver supposedly advanced specialised CAD technology by 10 years by introducing the Loop Casting technology which allowed one to continuously reactivate the same magic sequence. The actual identity of Taurus Silver was not of one, but 2 people. Head of the division, Ushiyama as Mr Taurus and Tatsuya as Mr Silver. Ushiyama specialized in CAD hardware while Tatsuya specialized in the software. Pairing them up was like Yin and Yang, both complementing each other's shortcoming to form a wholesome product. Tatsuya was disguised as Mr Silver in order to avoid attracting undue attention to himself as it was only one of two aliases which he held. The other being Strategic class magician Ooguro Ryuuya. It was by the command of Maya that Tatsuya avoid attracting attention.

"Hey Tatsuya, Miyuki! Over here!"

A booming voice called from behind. The siblings around turned to see 4 figures approaching them at a run, led by Saijou Leonhart, followed by Kitayama Shizuku, Saegusa Mayumi and Mitsui Honoka.

Miyuki waved at them with a smile while Tatsuya watched, amused. *Pant* *pant*

"Leo, next time don't just speed off like that"

Mayumi said while pouting cutely, causing Tatsuya to raise his eyebrows. This small movement did not go unnoticed by Miyuki, though minute, it signalled Tatsuya's amusement. Meanwhile, Leo turned a bright shade of pink before retorting

"I-i-its because you're not fit enough".

Miyuki frowned while looking at her brother.

Sensing Miyuki's glare on him he quickly spoke up

"I believe its about time to report. Shall we head on?"

The rest quickly nodded and they proceeded toward school for another boring day of lessons.

"Mayumi, have you thought about which high school you would like to enroll in?"

Miyuki asked casually.

"Hmm, although I haven't actually decided I would like to try for First High School."

Mayumi placed a finger on her cheek while thinking.

"First High is undoubtedly the most prestigious magic high school. It would be the obvious choice for Mayumi senpai as a member of the Saegusa clan,"

The pragmatic Shizuku added with a bored expression.

"Doesn't first high have the hardest entrance examinations?"

Honoka asked.

"Ahaha yes it does. Since I specialize in fortifying magic, I might not stand a chance,"

Leo added while laughing awkwardly.

"We're here" Tatsuya announced.

Shizuku was the daughter of the Ushio Kitayama, the majority shareholder of the huge Kitayama financial group. Ushio would normally not have permitted his daughter to enrol in a public school, but it was Shizuku's want to experience a normal school life that made Ushio relent. Honoka's parents passed away at a young age, leaving her at an orphanage. When Shizuku made her first friend in Honoka, Ushio readily invited Honoka into their residence and she soon became somewhat like a daughter.

Passing the time through friendly banter, they unknowingly reached the main gate.

"I'll be going now, see you after school!"

Mayumi separated from the rest as she was a third year, quickly joining up with her classmates, not before waving goodbye and sending a wink at Tatsuya, causing his cheeks to turn a tad pinkish much to Miyuki's chagrin.

"Hmm, so even the unusually reserved Tatsuya is not immune to Saegusa-san,"

Leo commented.

"Well I can't say she isn't beautiful,"

Tatsuya didn't have to look to know Miyuki was a tad fed up. Tatsuya chided himself mentally. Awkward silence permeated the hallway as the group walked to class. Another typical start to the day.

It was atypical for a Saegusa and Yotsuba to be friends, let alone close. A rift formed years ago between the current head of clans Saegusa Koichi and Yotsuba Maya when Maya was kidnapped years ago and Saegusa Koichi could not stop the kidnappers. This resulted in the dissolving of the arranged marriage between the two. Currently, Mayumi was unaware of their link to the Yotsuba, hence was able to be close to them.

Sensei was rambling on about the World War 3 in a monotonous voice. The constant droning bored most of the students out of their mind. It seemed like the billionth time Sensei spoke about this section. He was pretty much oblivious to the antics going on in class. Shizuku was currently using a terminal to communicate with Honoka while Leo was busy playing a game of online poker. Even at this age, card games are still relatively popular pastimes although they had been digitalized. Needless to say, all the above activities were banned during the procedure of class, well not that many cared.

The rule abiding Tatsuya was spacing out while looking out of the eyes were unconsciously trained on the school field where gym was normally held. A third year class happened to be at the field. Tatsuya watched as the boys played soccer. After a good 10 minutes, he looked around, only to spot the girls resting. His eyes zoomed in on only one target. Mayumi. Even at this age, Mayumi was stunning. Although Miyuki was considered more beautiful than Mayumi, but being siblings, Tatsuya could never see her as a lady.

He was currently gazing at Mayumi's graceful slender form as she moved around, her long legs and glossy black hair. Every movement she made was so flawless, so perfect. Mayumi swept her head toward Tatsuya, catching his eye. Mayumi blushed, seeing he had been caught staring, Tatsuya blushed a crimson red before turning his head back toward the class.

Miyuki sat behind Tatsuya in class, thus allowing her to view the whole scenario. Her face tensed, she clenched her fist, the classroom's temperature began to drop. Ignoring sensei, Tatsuya walked over and placed his hand on Miyuki's head

"Miyuki?" Tatsuya smiled.

"It's nothing, Onii-sama" Miyuki blushed at the close proximity and contact.

Tatsuya then returned to his seat. Miyuki sighed, it can't be helped, Miyuki thought.

The resounding sound of the be could be heard throughout school, signalling the start of lunch break. Tatsuya stood up quietly and moved toward Miyuki's that was currently swarmed with boys from class. Seeing Tatsuya approach, they automatically quietened and cleared a path for for him to pass.

"Miyuki, lets go"

"Hai!" Miyuki stood gracefully and bowed to those at her desk.

Signalling Leo, Shizuku and Honoka, the party proceeded down to the canteen.

"Class is really boring huh" Leo casually commented.

"Speaking of which, Tatsuya kept looking out of the window" Shizuku added.

Leo's eyes met Shizuku's. It was a given that Tatsuya's eyes would wander every monday during history. After all, Mayumi had her charms. Sensing Miyuki's mood darkening, Tatsuya quickly changed the subject

"Miyuki, how is it that you always manage to keep awake in class?"

"Actually I'm spacing out most of the time though I may seem to be paying attention"

"As expected of Miyuki, adept even at skiving" Tatsuya teased.

Miyuki pouted cutely, lamenting Tatsuya's teasing.

Seated at their usual table was Mayumi. Seeing Tatsuya, her cheeks reddened.

"So Mayumi, finally caught Tatsuya watching you during gym?"

Adding fuel to the fire, Leo smirked from the side. Mayumi's breath hitched. Tatsuya directed his slightly smirking face toward Mayumi, his eyes sparkling as he said

"Mayumi, you are beautiful you know." Mayumi blushed spectacularly.

Standing up she quickly informed the group she was going to buy food and left at a brisk pace.

One would expect a Saegusa to be immune to compliments or the like, especially since the Saegusa were known for holding large extravagant parties. However Mayumi was particularly susceptible to Tatsuya's words. Anybody other than those in question could see that Mayumi and Tatsuya were enamoured by one another but being stubborn and thick headed, neither would acknowledge anything.

As soon as Tatsuya and Mayumi were reunited at the table, the air became filled with awkwardness. Mayumi would sneak glances at Tatsuya occasionally. When their eyes met, she would quickly avert her gaze. Shizuku and Honoka sat at the side and sighed. Their eyes locked with one another and a look of mutual understanding spread across their faces. Swiping their mobile devices, they started typing rapidly. Standing up, Shizuku said

"I need to use the bathroom",

As she walked, Honoka bounded to her side and followed her. Not long after, Leo and Miyuki also left leaving just Tatsuya and Mayumi at the table. At the edge of the canteen, Leo was laughing non-stop at the awkwardness of the two being pranked while Miyuki, Shizuku and Honoka looked on, Miyuki not exactly happy. Tatsuya flashed occasional glances at the group, bemoaning his predicament. Mayumi on the other hand, was almost completely buried face first in her food.

"...Mayumi, there's rice on your face"

"E-eh?" She quickly brushed her cheek.

Tatsuya sighed and reached over, his hand swiping the rice grains she had missed. Upon contact, Mayumi's breath hitched and she withdrew quickly. It was then that Miyuki reappeared, knocking the awkwardness out of the air

"Onii-sama, Mayumi-senpai, Class is about to restart. Shall we go?" Miyuki smiled.

It was a stiff smile, showing her slight unhappiness with the predicament.

Throughout the remainder of class, Miyuki absent mindedly tapped her table with her fingers while staring blankly at her desk. It was obvious to anyone that she was distracted. Her forehead was wrinkled slightly from frowning, not once looking up from her desk. Thoughts of her brother and Mayumi coursed through her mind. Miyuki was ultimately jealous of Mayumi because she commanded Tatsuya's attention whenever she was around.

Ever since he first met her, he would divert his attention to her whenever she was around. It was not long after the Okinawa incident, thus Miyuki had only recently acknowledged her brother. Having her newfound brother taken away so quickly upset her, inviting jealousy to brew. Miyuki knew this was ultimately illogical, because Tatsuya still gave more attention to her and would prioritise her at this point but she could not help it.

She glanced at the source of her troubles. Tatsuya's blue eyes were dull with boredom. He sat upright in his seat, his posture perfect. As expected of a member of the Yotsuba. He shifted his glance toward hers and their eyes met. He smiled at her reassuringly, soothing her nerves. Looking back at the front, she finally began to listen to class.

Tatsuya walked elegantly toward the room of the soccer club while Miyuki walked in step with him, a comfortable silence amidst them. Tatsuya being himself, originally didn't intend to join a club. Although he did enjoy soccer, it was an unnecessary added responsibility on top of his already packed schedule. It was by pure chance that he was pushed onto the pitch for a tryout, resulting in his selection and membership. Similarly, Miyuki was not interested in joining a club, but she would watch Tatsuya's practice.

Miyuki sat elegantly in the stands. There were a few spectators scattered across the grounds, mostly girls. The soccer club was amongst the most popular as its members were generally good looking. As the members walked out of the locker room, a few members looked around and locked their eyes onto Miyuki. She saw her brother and waved frantically, grabbing his attention. Smiling back he walked onto the pitch. Training then began. Throughout the training, the boys would constantly sneak a glance at Miyuki. Somehow or other, she was totally oblivious to their glances, her eyes only following Tatsuya as he dribbled, passed and shot.

As Miyuki walked toward Tatsuya at the end of practice, a 3rd year boy intercepted her. Towering above her, he asked

"May I inquire, what is a princess like yourself doing here?"

"Good evening senpai," Miyuki bowed flawlessly,

"I was watching Onii-sama at practice."

"Oh. Who is your brother?"

Miyuki energetically pointed at Tatsuya who was walking toward her. He smiled and waved back.

"Oh I see. He looks a lot plainer than you. I really couldn't tell you were siblings."

At this, Miyuki's face darkened. "Don't ever insult Onii-sama"

A dark killing aura emanated from Miyuki, causing the Senpai to shrink back in fear. Suddenly, a hand landed on Miyuki's shoulder. Looking behind, Tatsuya had a very slight smirk on his face. Tatsuya then addressed Miyuki's offender

"Senpai, I suggest you and the rest of the guys keep your hands to yourself regarding my sister."

Tatsuya started walking toward the locker rooms while signaling Miyuki to follow him. She bowed quickly and fled after her brother.

It was night at the Shiba household. Tatsuya was down in the basement tampering with CAD equipment while Miyuki was diligently plugging away at the day's homework in the living room with Honami's supervision.

It was close to midnight when Tatsuya heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Outside stood Miyuki carrying 2 cups of coffee while Honami stood with some freshly baked cookies. Tatsuya smiled appreciatively when receiving his cup. Turning, he thanked Honami for the snacks.

"Honami, what do you think about actualising flying-type magic?"

"I think it would be great actually. Since its Tatsuya-kun, it probably will be doable. The problem would likely lie in making it useable for everyone."

Honami said thoughtfully. Miyuki looked on from the side, her eyes likened to saucers. In a household which was magically inclined, this would be a common conversation topic as it was one of the 3 great puzzles of weight-type magic. Miyuki listened intently as Honami and Tatsuya discussed the topic with fervor. Tatsuya's eyes gleamed with excitement and his body bent forward, intent on listening and rebutting to the animated Honami. Miyuki smiled to herself. Seeing Tatsuya happy brightened up her day.

Tatsuya motioned Miyuki over for her weekly CAD maintenance. Miyuki flushed a bright pink as she took of her clothes, leaving her only in underwear. Tatsuya averted his eyes and maintained his ever so stoic expression. Silence permeated throughout the room. Upon finishing the maintenance did Tatsuya break the silence.

"Miyuki, here is your CAD" he said smiling slightly.

Miyuki pouted, red faced and left the room. Honami chuckled lightly

"Alright goodnight Tatsuya-kun, don't sleep too late".

Tatsuya smiled at a leaving Honami.

Such was a typical day in the Shiba household

**A/N: Updated 8th Dec 2014!**


	2. Chapter 2

Guardians were raised to serve as protectors for a designated Primary, even at the cost of their own life. In the Yotsuba, they were assigned to high priority members to prevent anything from happening to them. The guardian system was sparked off by Maya Yotsuba's kidnapping about 30 years ago.

Right now, Tatsuya was a guardian and so was Honami. The interesting part about Honami, was that her original Primary, Miya Yotsuba had passed away, hence she now had the same Primary as Tatsuya, Miyuki. Yotsuba guardians were treated like servants as a general rule, not eating at the same tables, not being allowed to converse normally, not being allowed any sort of off day or celebration. But Tatsuya and Honami were major exceptions of this rule, them being part of the Shiba family.

Right now, Honami's birthday was approaching and as this would be the first time they would plan a party for their caretaker, both Tatsuya and Miyuki were completely bamboozled and unsure of what to do. Although she was a mother figure, she was an adult so any previous reference to parties attended would be deemed inapplicable.

It was a rare sight to see a mopey Tatsuya and a downcast Miyuki. As they walked to school slowly side by side, fellow students began to gossip.

"Ooh what happened? Must be something major for them to fall out."

"Maybe they had a fight?"

"Maybe the brother confessed to the Saegusa and got rejected!"

The redundant and illogical commentary provided by loud mouthed students only added fuel to the fire, causing Tatsuya to lose his cool. Miyuki clenched her petite fists, her rage growing uncontrollable. She uncontrollably began to freeze the concrete pathways to school causing an otherwise comical (If not dangerous) scene where students began slip sliding all over the place. Tatsuya glared at any passerby who got a tad too close, causing anyone and everyone to scamper away in fear.

*Smack* "Yo Tatsuya! Wassup? What's gotcha down buddy?" Leo appeared virtually out of nowhere.

Leo's sudden appearance jogged Tatsuya from his negative train of thoughts. Facing him, Tatsuya asked

"Why is it you appear at all the right times?"

"Because it's me" Leo said puffing out his chest

Sighing, Tatsuya smiled slightly.

"Morning Miyuki. I believe your creation of ice will be considered an inconvenience and safety hazard so it would be much appreciated if you could remove it."

A nonchalant Shizuku walked up with a smiling Honoka, both seemingly unfazed by Miyuki's display of power. Although it wasn't that common for Miyuki to lose control, it had been frequent enough that their friends were used to it.

"Tatsuya-kun~! Miyuki-chan!" Mayumi's happy voice reached their ears.

Standing wide- eyed in front of the scene, Mayumi blinked a few times owlishly. Oblivious to whatever was going on, she asked innocently

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

The entire group then turned to look at the siblings who were the main cause of the trouble. Miyuki laughed awkwardly while Tatsuya simply turned his head away.

"It's not a big deal actually. We just had an issue with planning a birthday party is all" Miyuki answered, scratching her cheek in an embarrassed manner.

"Who is the party for?" Shizuku asked, mentally cycling through all the parties she had attended as the Kitayama heir.

"It's actually for our caretaker and guardian. This will be the first birthday party she ever has so we wanted to make it special, but we're having a major problem with that." Tatsuya answered, stunning everyone.

Tatsuya would normally never speak strongly for or against anything, so this was a huge anomaly. Looking at her watch, Honoka quickly grabbed Shizuku's wrist and announced

"We're getting late for school! We'd better hurry!"

Nodding, the gang proceeded toward school at a brisk walking pace.

"So what is she like? Is she serious?" Leo inquired

"She's more like a bubbly motherly sort." Tatsuya answered simply.

The group then went silent, all each thinking of ways to help. Meanwhile, Miyuki and Tatsuya reverted back to their gloomy state. Birthday parties needed a few key things. The first would be an element of surprise. The second would be a cake and presents. Last but not least, there must be games or food that the person being celebrated would enjoy. In a household where Honami was mostly home apart from her weekly grocery shopping, it was hard or almost impossible to surprise her within the house. Also, neither of them knew Honami's preferences in terms of gifts or food as she always prioritised them, allowing them to choose whatever they wanted.

As they were thinking, Honoka asked

"Miyuki! If you asked, would she be willing to accompany you to a friend's house?"

Miyuki looked surprised. "Yes I don't see why not. What's the matter?"

Clapping her hands, Honoka replied "Then it's possible to surprise her! We might be able to hold it at Shizuku's house! Shizuku, your parents wouldn't mind right?"

"Nope they wouldn't. Its a good plan. I'll run it by them tonight. I'll let you know tomorrow."

Miyuki looked from Shizuku to Honoka rapidly. She wondered how such a decision was made at such a high speed, without either her or her brother's input. Looking at her brother, Tatsuya smiled and patted her head, telling her to relax.

"Alright its settled then. So sorry for troubling you Shizuku. Do relay our thanks to your parents."

Shizuku and Honoka nodded. At the side, Leo walked on thoughtfully with the group. Mayumi was at the other side silently pouting. Looking up from deep thought, Leo happened to spot Mayumi's demeanor.

"Mayumi-senpai, are you regretting not inviting Tatsuya to your house?" Leo said slyly.

Mayumi desperately tried to hide her crimson face. Looking away she folded her arms

"A-a-as if I would even think of that!"

Tatsuya's face coloured slightly at the adorable sight, causing Miyuki to glare at him. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes and looked toward Leo in an accusing manner. Leo looked away and toward the sky and started to whistle, pretending not to notice Tatsuya. Meanwhile, Honoka and Shizuku were essentially spectators to an ongoing show that resumed randomly at different intervals.

"For her food preferences, you could ask what she eats for lunch when you're not around Tatsuya" Leo decided to break the silence by providing a suggestion.

After all it was his fault that silence permeated the group for the past 5 minutes. Tatsuya nodded thoughtfully and thanked Leo. They had reached the school gates. As usual, Mayumi parted from the group to proceed to classes. With her joining their group everyday, one would wonder if she had no friends, which was somewhat true since she had many social friends, all vying for her friendship due to her position as eldest daughter of the Saegusa, leaving her few true friends, though in middle school, such a person was practically unheard of, hence Mayumi was frequently alone. Amongst her friends were this group of juniors who accepted her unconditionally...

*Flashback*

"Onii-sama, are you sure you're going the right way?" Miyuki tugged at her brother's sleeve.

"Hmm I'm certain. But if its calms your mind, I don't mind asking a Senpai for help." Tatsuya replied to the worried looking Miyuki.

"All right then. I'll be requesting for help!" Miyuki flashed a smile at Tatsuya and bounded forward a group of senpai.

Spotting a lone senpai behind the group, she approached her. She beheld a slightly depressed look hidden behind a small smile, the kind of smile that hid a bit of bitterness though it was still beautiful. Like a flower in the winter snow, she looked delicate you could tell she was strong. Her height was below average, though she had legs that were relatively long and slender. Her hair flowed down her neck to her back, with it curling near the end. Her bosom was relatively full for her age. Her face lit up as she saw Miyuki approaching, her red twinkling with joy. Her pretty face lit up with a smile that could warm a thousand hearts. Tatsuya walked leisurely toward the two, somehow growing nervous as he approached.

"Senpai! So sorry to bother you, but may I and Onii-sama follow you to school? I'm afraid we might get lost!" Miyuki bowed flawlessly, stunning the senpai for a moment.

She quickly regained her wits. Waving her hands desperately to denote the lack of need to bow, she frantically said

"Hey there's no need for such formalities is there? Yes it would be no problem at all. I'm Saegusa Mayumi, nice to meet you. By the way, may I know who your Onii-sama is?" Mayumi questioned

"Hai! I am Shiba Miyuki and my Onii-sama is over there!" Miyuki waved energetically at Tatsuya.

Tatsuya waved back and smiled. The senpai blushed upon seeing such a smile but quickly regained herself.

"Nice to meet you, I am Saegusa Mayumi, a third year."

"Likewise. I am Shiba Tatsuya. May I inquire if you're from the Saegusa clan of the 10 master clans?"

"Mmhmm. Yes I am though here at school I'm just a regular senpai." She smiled at him, trying to hide her disappointment at being identified.

"Why don't you like being known as one of the members of the master clans? Tatsuya inquired curiously.

Although both Miyuki and Tatsuya were actually from the 10 master clans, their identities were hidden beneath many layers of protection employed by the Yotsuba so as to prevent harm from coming to their heir. This was opposed to the Saegusa who openly publicise their members and held extravagant parties. Thus neither knew what it was like to be in the limelight of the media.

"N-no its not that I'm not proud of being a Saegusa, its just that..." she then looked longingly a group of girls that walked pass, giggling and conversing happily.

Miyuki nodded and smiled "I think I understand. Mayumi-senpai, may we be your friends?"

"E-eh?" Mayumi was stunned. Recovering, she nodded happily.

The three walked to school together albeit uncomfortably. Mayumi who was not use to having a friend, did not really know how to act around them. For Miyuki and Tatsuya, as this was the first formal school they were attending, likewise only knew in principle the behaviour and ways to address friends. This was amplified by the fact that Mayumi was their senpai, making it slightly more uncomfortable as one was taught to treat their senpai with respect and dignity.

"Are you two new students here for the opening ceremony?" Mayumi attempted to make small talk to ease the atmosphere.

"Yes senpai!" Miyuki replied and Tatsuya nodded.

Silence then enveloped them again, suffocating the trio. Mayumi anxiously checked her wristwatch while Miyuki looked at Tatsuya who had been looking at Mayumi's back for the entire journey. Looking back, he smiled to Miyuki and signaled to her he would ease the tension.

"Senpai, are there any worthy clubs that employ the use of magic in school?" Tatsuya asked

"Hmm actually there is. One would be the kenjutsu club. They were the overall 3rd in the region, with the 3rd singles player coming from the team. Does magic interest you?"

"Yes it does. I thought to ask you since you are after all an authority on magic however anyone sees it, so I'd thought of asking you." Tatsuya replied fluently, while avoiding leaking any unnecessary information.

Mayumi chuckled and slowed down to walk with them, now more comfortable with her new kouhai. As they reached the school gates, Miyuki and Tatsuya saw a regal looking school in front of them. It had 3 main blocks. One being the classroom block, it was three stories tall brown building and stretched across half of the school. The 2nd was the library and canteen. The bottom of building was squarish while the 2nd to 4th floor was circular. The last was the club activities block. It surrounded the field and stadium. The opening ceremony was held in one of the auditoriums in the classroom block.

"I'll be able to follow you in but I won't be able to sit with you as I have to sit with my class, sadly," Mayumi's face displayed a cute little pout.

"Alright thank you for your kindness Senpai!" Tatsuya answered.

Following Mayumi, they walked into what seemed like pandemonium. Students were everywhere, shouting, walking, running, throwing items and much more. Sticking out her tongue and winking, Mayumi told them that it was expected since they hadn't seen their friends for a long time. Before leaving, Mayumi quickly passed Tatsuya a card with her contact and class before squeezing through the crowd to get to her class. Miyuki and Tatsuya looked at one another and sighed. This was just the beginning. Picking 2 seats near the back of the auditorium, Miyuki and Tatsuya sat down together. Tatsuya surveying the auditorium using his various senses while Miyuki desperately attempted to accustom herself to the disorganised environment. While frantically looking around, a figure came into Miyuki's view. Seeing a skirt, she looked upward to reveal a girl with short brown hair tied into a ponytail. Her face was slightly round with large eyes and a beaming smile. Behind her stood another girl. She beheld a petite body with short cropped jet black hair. It was messy but pretty. Her features were pretty but her facial expression was that of a bored man.

"Excuse me, are the seats beside you taken?" The brown hair girl asked politely while she other girl bowed slightly in a refined manner.

"Oh no they are not." Miyuki gestured to them to sit, displaying a more regal smile that was normally shown to acquaintances or business partners.

Taking their seats politely, they began to talk softly. Suddenly, the bored looking girl stood up and walked toward Miyuki and Tatsuya.

"I am Kitayama Shizuku, nice to meet you." Bowing, she shared her name in a monotonous manner.

Tatsuya's brows jumped slightly at the mention of the name Kitayama. Anyone with decent knowledge of public figures would know the Kitayama name. They were one of the country's largest financial groups. With not only the Saegusa here but the Kitayama heir, was this pure coincidence or was there a reason for this? Tatsuya's mind began to scroll through the mountains of possibilities of such a reason to enrol in a seemingly normal school. Filing that in the thinking section of his mind, he returned to the world of the living.

"My name is Mitsui Honoka! I will be in your care," She introduced herself in a cheerful manner befitting her.

"I am Shiba Tatsuya and here is my sister Shiba Miyuki. We will be in your care." Tatsuya answered for both of them.

Miyuki smiled cutely and nodded her head while Tatsuya half bowed. Subsequently, they sat down to wait for the opening ceremony to start. A while later, the lights in the auditorium began to dim. Boys and girls alike started to scramble madly for seats, some climbing over rows, others jumping and pushing others out of the way. Shouting and yelling could be heard all over, making it seem more like a fish market than it was a school. Teachers walked down the aisles reprimanding students and catching those who had jumped or climbed over seats. They nearly dragged them by their collars to the stage of the auditorium for disciplinary action. Tatsuya shook his head. Looking at Miyuki, a look of blank shock told him all he needed to know. Gazing around, it seemed like they were not the only ones stunned. The only exception was a tall, well-built guy sitting in the first year section. He was laughing heartily as if this was a joke. Soon, the opening ceremony started.

Everything went as expected. It was boring, period. The only interesting thing was finding out that Mayumi-senpai was the top scorer for the graduating batch. Getting up, Tatsuya held his hand out to Miyuki. She gladly took his hand and hopped up gracefully. Standing by the aisle, Shizuku and Honoka soon joined them, Honoka skipping and Shizuku walking with grace. Next they had to receive their identification cards. In this age, children's safety was an utmost concern. Cince the world population had dropped to about a billion since the third World War, the population size of Japan was obviously small. To protect and increase the population size in order to sustain the economy and security, the young were heavily protected by laws and of course in school. Squeezing out of the jam-packed auditorium, only Tatsuya could see above the crowd. Pointing toward the classroom block, the group followed his lead as he cleared a way through the crowd. There were 5 make shift counters set up by placing portable desks and chairs for staff to distribute the cards. Staff were attempting to announce and call out students over the large ruckus created by passing students. shouts of "Excuse me!" and "Hey! Long time no see!" could be heard. This was simply put it, an impossible task. After about an hour or so of 'haggling', they four of them managed to get out of the mess.

"Onii-sama, we've been assigned to the same class!" Miyuki exclaimed jubilantly.

Tatsuya nodded smiling. Turning to face the other 2, he asked,

"So what are your classes? Miyuki and I are in class 1A"

"It seems as if we're all together in 1A" Shizuku replied, with some amusement in her voice.

This was the first time Miyuki and Tatsuya saw her display emotions hence causing them to raise their eyebrows slightly. Miyuki nodded happily and proceeded to drag Tatsuya and the other duo toward their new classroom to meet their homeroom teacher. Tatsuya chose a seat at the back, Miyuki selecting the one on his right. Shizuku and Honoka opted for the seats in front of the siblings. While they were conversing, a tall well-built brown-haired male sat on the other side of Tatsuya. Tatsuya turned his gaze upon him.

'He seems familiar. Hmm. Oh he was the first year laughing before the ceremony started'. Tatsuya recalled. Pondering why he would behave as such, he decided to introduce himself. Offering a handshake, he said

"Shiba Tatsuya, your fellow classmate. This is my sister Miyuki, Honoka and Shizuku. You are?"

"Saijou Leonhart. Great to meet you! You may call me Leo" He shook Tatsuya's hand heartily.

"Just wondering, were you the one laughing at the incident before the ceremony? Tatsuya inquired

"Yes, I mean it was so funny how the teachers attempted so horribly to take down the students. They really don't know anything about combat haha" Leo commented chuckling.

Nodding, Honoka asked the group

"Umm does anyone have any idea on what clubs are good to be in?"

"On the way to school me and Onii-sama made friends with a senpai. She recommended the Kenjutsu club for those into magic!"

"Hmm that's true. This school's club isn't bad. But I doubt its my cup of tea. It is fighting after all."

"Hmm what kind of fighting? Fist fighting?" Leo inquired, his eyes twinkling

"Isn't it using magic applied on kendo swords?" Honoka asked in response

"Yes its sort of like that, except the weapons are custom made." Shizuku replied in a stony fashion.

Nodding silently, they all unconsciously agreed to keep clear of the kenjutsu albeit for different reasons. Immediately after the conversation, the bell rang signaling the end of a period for other levels and the introduction to their homeroom teachers for ne newly enrolled students.

Tatsuya tapped Miyuki's shoulder gently. She had been staring at the same spot, the center of the class for the past half hour. It was as if she was sleeping whilst opening her eyes. She jolted slightly and looked around.

"Eeeeh?" Miyuki exclaimed

It appeared as if she completely missed the loud ringing of the bell once again. How someone could daydream through such an unpleasant sharp sound bewildered Tatsuya. Smiling, he offered his hand to his sister.

"Let's go Miyuki!"

Nodding vigorously, they gathered their newfound friends and headed toward the ground floor where the canteen was. The canteen was shaped like a large rectangle with food and beverage stalls situated on the longer sides of the canteen. It was about 2 storeys high with an open air concept. The paint was eye wateringly bright, somewhat like a preschool but there were plenty enough seats. for just about everyone The tables were squarish and transparent, with 2 seats on either side. None of these were fixed, so even just 5 minutes into lunch break, one could see the beautiful mess created by students as they dragged the tables and chairs around to their liking. Selecting a table closer to the edge of the canteen, (Away from the noise!) the group sat down.

"The rest of you can go order your food first. I'll reserve the table for you" Tatsuya offered.

Nodding, the rest went ahead, not before Miyuki offered to purchase some food for Tatsuya. Tatsuya's moment of peace didn't last long. Just moments later, he detected a presence approaching the table from his back. Turning behind, he spotted a short wide-eyed Saegusa looking at him in shock

"Tatsuya-kunnn~!" Mayumi said pouted and uttered these words in a mind-numbingly sweet voice, making Tatsuya's hair stand on end.

"Yes senpai? May I be of assistance?" Tatsuya replied courteously, trying desperately not to let a blush spread across his face.

"Oh if its alright, would you mind if I joined you for lunch?"

"It should be fine. We're eating with classmates." Tatsuya replied and gestured to one of the empty seats.

Shaking her head, Mayumi simply told him "I'm buying food first."

Tatsuya gaped at her as she walked gracefully to one of the stalls, her slender figure imprinted on his mind.

The sound of a tray being sat down on the table jogged Tatsuya from his reverie. Miyuki's face was about 5 centimeters from his face and the expression on her face spelled unhappiness. She then sighed and sat down next to Tatsuya. Patting her head gently, he said

"Miyuki, therre is no need to be jealous. I will always be there for you."

She smiled back and then proceeded to lift the 2 bowls of udon from the tray. Meanwhile, Honoka and Shizuku were walking back when they observed this intriguing situation.

"Somehow they remind me more of a couple than siblings" Shizuku commented, looking thoughtfully at the two in question.

"Hmm I guess it is true. They are an odd pair." Honoka agreed.

A while later, Leo, Shizuku and Honoka were back at the table. Noticing everyone was present, Honoka pointed at the bag opposite Tatsuya

"Isn't everyone here? Who's bag is that?"

"It belongs to the senpai we met this morning. She asked if it was alright to eat with us and I had no reason to decline." Tatsuya replied nonchalantly.

His eyes then focused on a tray carrying figure of average height. The figure swept toward the table elegantly. Placing the tray on the table she greeted everyone with a graceful bow. All but the siblings were stunned into shocked silence. Her manners were one of a nobles'

"Nice to meet all of you. I am Saegusa Mayumi!" She playfully put her finger on her lips.

The girls were entranced while the Leo stared wide-eyed with his cheeks colouring. Tatsuya coughed loudly, breaking Mayumi's 'moment'.

"I believe the traditional order for lunch breaks is to eat while conversing politely is it not? Shall we dig in?" Tatsuya put across politely while sending a regal smile to everyone.

Nodding, they all greeted "Itadakimasu!" and began to eat. the ladies all happened to be trained in proper manner, hence they ate daintily, with the perfect posture and small bite sizes, chewing their food properly, speaking only with their mouths' empty. Tatsuya and Leo were again complete opposites. Tatsuya like Miyuki, was trained to eat like a gentleman. Leo however, devoured food like a starved animal, plowing through the three different dishes he had purchased before leaning back. Letting out an audible 'Aah', it was pretty much obvious his lunch was over. Tatsuya noted with amusement his eating speed. It could be likened to a machine gun, guzzling shells rapidly. Straightening his back, Leo looked at Mayumi with a confident look

"So, Senpai, what do you like to do?"

"E-eh? Oh I enjoy reading, especially magic theory!"

"Oh I see. So you're into magic huh…"

"Yes! Especially because of my family background, I have been exposed to magic very often so it is second nature to me!" Mayumi nodded enthusiastically.

"My mother was a mage in the past so I also have been exposed to magic." Shizuku expressed

"Yeah! Magic is great! It aids in combat!" Leo eagerly contributed.

"Seems like we're all from magical backgrounds!" Chuckled Honoka brightly. Bright and lively conversation sparkled throughout the remainder of break

*End Flashback*

"Onii-sama, were you day dreaming again?" Miyuki cutely tilted her head in front of Tatsuya to grab his attention.

" My apologies, I afraid I was." Tatsuya scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

Upon reaching class they took their seats. Tatsuya and Miyuki sat upright while Honoka was leaning over Shizuku's shoulders as she handled the school's built-in terminal. Leo meanwhile, was catching up on sleep before the teacher arrived. Soon, a notification on Leo, Miyuki and Tatsuya's terminals appeared. Shizuku had invited them to a private chat session. Tilting her head toward the still slumbering Leo, Miyuki and Tatsuya agreed to simply carry on the chat without him first.

-This is to discuss the party~

Shizuku

-Thank you for setting up this channel

Tatsuya

-You have my utmost gratitude!

Miyuki

-Huh? What is this?

Mayumi

Tatsuya nearly facepalmed at Mayumi's response.

-Anyways, lets speak about her taste in food.

Shizuku

-Is she very traditional?

Honoka

-I am embarrassed to say that I do not know

Miyuki

-I think we could settle this by asking what she eats everyday for lunch since we're not around

Tatsuya

-As usual, it's Tatsuya-kun to the rescueee :3

Mayumi

-Now that's settled, I assume its too awkward if we buy gifts?

Shizuku

-I'd think it'd be nice though…

Honoka

-How about we, as friends contribute one gift!

Mayumi

-Mayumi, I think that's the most sensible thing you've contributed thus far

Tatsuya

-Hey!

Mayumi

-Quit the couple fight guys

Leo

Shizuku and Honoka began laughing uncontrollably at their terminals while Tatsuya turned a shade of red. Miyuki was slightly annoyed. The first thing Leo did was to say something like that… as expected.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this guys! I spent quite a bit of time thinking about how to develop the characters to give them a bit more substance and here I am. On a side note, I think I will be skipping to high school year 1 in about 2 or 3 chapters? Anyway thanks for reading again and do feedback! Thanks! Also, this was kinda done without a last recheck. Do tell if there's some logical flaw! Otherwise, see you soon I hope!**


	3. Chapter 3

School. A place designated and designed to suit the different learning needs of all. Lessons brimming with information about the world and its workings filled the timetables in the form of primitive lectures. Although terminals were now integrated into daily lessons to incorporate multimedia learning, not all the needs of the primary learning styles were accommodated. This is particularly glaring since most information was transmitted verbally in a restrictive environment, with the aid of technology such as slides. Lessons that involved practical activities were few and far between, restricting kinesthetic learners' ability to perform. Terminals, meant to enhance learning, instead distracted students from their daily schedule through the access of the web and the multitude of games and entertainment sources online. Oh the irony. Something meant to enhance a product or feature ends up accidentally breaking it by increasing the faults in the system. School, meant for learning ended up detracting students, causing those unsuited to the main perceived learning styles to suffer a loss of time instead. Smiling wryly Tatsuya walked away from the institute of 'education' he currently schooled at. Such were the cryptic musings of Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya kunnn~!" A sweet voice coming from is near right entered Tatsuya's ears causing him to shiver.

Looking toward the right was Mayumi in the regular school attire. She held her bag in front of her, with both her small porcelain white hands clasped unto the handle. She looked exceptionally cute. She looked at him and flashed him a smile. Tatsuya raised his eyebrow and looked at her questioningly.

"Don't daydream so often!" She said energetically

Life pulled an irony there and then. Walking while talking, Tatsuya had to bend Mayumi's head down slightly to avoid her head coming in contact with a dangling branch. Mayumi blushed at the contact. Trying to hide her embarrassment, she asked with a pout

"What was that for?"

"There was a branch"

"E-eh?" Looking back, she saw the branch.

Tatsuya chuckled merrily as Mayumi looked at her feet, she felt as if she wanted to just dig a hole and hide.

"Seems like you just demonstrated your earlier statement. Thanks. I'll remember the lesson"

Mayumi glared at him and began pounding his shoulder with her small fists. Leo wolf whistled drawing their attention. He then placed his hands around his mouth to imitate a loud speaker

"Beware, couple fight ongoing. Do not disturb. Any disturbance will result in eeurk!"

Leo hit the ground with a thud. Shizuku Honoka and Miyuki immediately rushed to Leo. Getting up, Leo held Mayumi's purse in one hand, his other hand nursing his temple.

"Woi calm down Mayumi. That was just a joke. That was a seriously good throw though. Next time I'd pity Tatsuya, he's bound to receive much domestic abuse."

Giving up, Mayumi's hands flopped to her side, her previous task of pounding Tatsuya forgotten. The rest laughed. Seeing Leo was fine, Tatsuya helped him up. He then received the purse from Leo. Feeling its weight, his eyebrows rose. It was way heavier than it looked. He was sure Leo's head would throb with pain that night. Passing the purse cum weapon back to Mayumi, the group proceeded toward the station.

"Good evening Honami! We're home!" Miyuki called as she took of her shoes and proceeded into the house.

"Honami, We're home!" Tatsuya's relatively lifeless voice echoed as he walked toward the living room armed with their bags.

Anyone who didn't know Tatsuya thought he was robot like, but his simple small actions could really determine his mood. Even a slight altercation in his tone could denote his expression. A small twitch or adjustment of the shape of his mouth could help to show one his mood. Suddenly, the head of a black-haired middle-aged woman popped out from the kitchen bearing a huge smile.

"Welcome back Miyuki and Tatsuya! I trust you had a good day?" Honami greeted them energetically.

They responded with an "mmm"

"Honami, we'll be down in a second. Let us place our belongings upstairs first."

Honami nodded enthusiastically, then popped back into the kitchen to continue cooking dinner.

Slowly descending the stairs in a plain white shirt and dark brown pants, Tatsuya walked surely to the kitchen. Peeking into the kitchen, he saw Honami clad in a plain black dress with an apron to prevent staining on the dress. Beside her was a wide-eyed Miyuki gazing intensely at the way Honami was cooking the food. She wore a short summer gown that one would be a tad apprehensive to wear in public. She was absorbing all Honami's explanations and movements as Honami patiently explained in detail the method of cooking. Knocking on the door frame to announce his arrival, Miyuki and Honami gazed at him warmly. Bending her left leg, Miyuki asked

"Onii-sama, how do I look?"

"Cute as always" Tatsuya replied instantly with a warming smile.

Miyuki blushed slightly and turned back to the food. Tatsuya peered over Honami's shoulder to get a glimpse of what was sizzzling. 'Stir-fried chicken in light-soya sauce. Not bad.' He then turned around and made his way to the living room to whizz away the time by completing the day's homework.

"Tatsuya! Dinner is ready." Honami called. Tatsuya did not respond. Seeing this, she called again, louder

"Tatsuya! Dinner's ready!"

Seeing Tatsuya continue reading an article on his terminal, she walked up to him with her hands on her hips. Annoyed, she waved her hand in front of his eyes finally breaking him from his stupor.

"Oh Honami. What is it?" Tatsuya asked glancing around.

Seeing as Tatsuya did not deliberately ignore her, she sighed and her anger left her.

"Such fixed attention on any one thing will not do for a guardian Tatsuya. Anyway, dinner is waiting. Let's eat" It was obvious how Honami was the mother in such circumstances. Nodding apologetically, he got up muttering a 'sorry' to Honami. When they reached the dining room, Miyuki was already waiting. Turning to face Tatsuya, she flashed him a brilliant smile which he returned. Their eyes meeting, they nodded in mutual understanding. It was time to 'interrogate' Honami. After uttering 'Itadakimasu!' They all picked up their utensils to begin the meal. Miyuki and Tatsuya waited for their elder Honami to begin eating before they picked at the food.

"This is good Honami." Tatsuya complimented Honami's cooking.

Miyuki nodded with a 'Mmm'. Honami smiled and thanked them.

"Honami-san, just wondering, how did you come up with all these dishes, were they what you had during your childhood ?" Miyuki asked whilst referring to the chicken and stir fried vegetables.

"Hmm not really. I had really plain food during my childhood, though I actually prefer salted and spicy food. I'd have preferred herbs as well." Honami replied thoughtfully reminiscing the past.

"Then what what do you normally eat during lunch when you're cooking?" Tatsuya pressed.

"Hmm normally simple dishes like steamed chicken with vegetables. It's simple and easy to prepare."

Honami was finding this conversation odder and odder. It was not uncommon to speak about food but her preference and past were topics rarely touched. She filed this for further thought and turned her attention back to the conversation.

"Honami, I've never asked but what is your favourite food culture and favourite dish?" Tatsuya asked.

Opposite him, Miyuki's eyes went wide. It was too much and too obvious a question to ask but alas, it had been uttered. Honami looked from Miyuki to Tatsuya owlishly trying to figure out what was going on.

"As cliche as it sounds, I love traditional Japanese food. My favourite dish would be Chicken cutlets with curry. Dessert-wise, western styled puddings and puffs are so good!" Honami unconsciously starting spazzing uncontrollably about deserts, holding her head in the shape of a flower and shaking her head dreamily.

Miyuki and Tatsuya looked at each other and nodded in understanding. Neither of them had seen Honami in such a way. The fact that a middle aged woman could start hallucinating about deserts and its taste truly showed how much she loved them. In her ecstasy, Honami forgot all about the suspicious behaviour from earlier.

Having completed dinner, Tatsuya and Miyuki gathered the plates and brought them to a waiting Honami who was exceptionally high. She hummed a song about pastries and beamed so bright it was like the sun shone directly at you. Miyuki took her place at Honami's side and began the wash up. Tatsuya sighed as he retreated to the living room to watch the news. Ever since the Okinawa incident, Miyuki wanted to do all the chores at home, not allowing Tatsuya to touch anything be it washing utensils, cutlery or clothes. She would share the duty with Honami. Staring at the monitor, news of stocks going up and down showed. Tatsuya felt a sense of Deja vu as the headline flashed. 'Astronomical increase in stock price of FLT', the last time that happened, Tatsuya had just done a clean up of the CAD software being used. Yesterday, the new software designed fully by himself had been released. Smiling knowingly, he switched the monitor off.

Hours later, Tatsuya sat in his room with Miyuki. A cup of Miyuki's freshly ground coffee was wrapped around his fingers. Miyuki herself held a cup of freshly brewed tea.

"Honami is really a selfless guardian eh? She really loves us." Tatsuya commented.

Honami's simple act of cooking more elaborate dishes when they were at home held tribute to the length she went to dote on them, care for them. Eating simple, plain foods by herself, using seasoning like sugar that Tatsuya and Miyuki preferred over her own preference such as spicy foods really showed how much she cared and was willing to forgo for their sake. Waking up early to prepare food was not something everyone would do even for their own children, let alone charges. What was even more touching was the effort made by Honami to constantly change the menu by adopting new dishes and styles. Miyuki nodded silently as their eyes connected.

"That's why on her birthday we must show her how much we care for her too!" Miyuki clasped her fist energetically.

Laughing, Tatsuya simply nodded and patted her head.

Miyuki rubbed her eyes gently with her small fists and yawned cutely. Picking up the silver fork and knife, she thanked Honami for the breakfast before tucking in. Opposite her, Tatsuya sat in a perfect posture, tasting the food carefully. She herself cut the piece of omelette, causing it to release the hidden steam beneath. She then took small bites. Whilst eating, her mind began to recap what had happened last night. She sat on Tatsuya's bed and they spoke about the plan. Thinking about the fact she was alone in his room late at night, with no adult supervision made her blush. What was worse was that they were on the same bed. She shook her head violently to dispel the thoughts, drawing Tatsuya's attention. He cast her a questioning look. She shook her head and looked down at her half eaten breakfast, drawing her thoughts back to the plan. They would locate a local japanese restaurant willing to cater their party, with dishes such as ramen, pork chops, chicken cutlets and sushi as well as curry. Then, the deserts would be catered from a famous western patisserie which would include creme brulee, cream puffs, various flavoured crumbles and cakes. All would be paid for by their father's company through the request of Tatsuya. She grinned at the thought of their father's reaction to the bill.

Honami who was eating breakfast with the two frowned at Miyuki's odd behaviour. Grinning at one's food was definitely not normal no matter how much she tried to convince herself. Something was fishy. Compounded by the weird questions asked by the siblings at dinner, she knew something was up and it involved her but she could not figure out what. She ruled out the possibility of a prank some time ago, but still the possibilities remained infinite. 'Tatsuya must be involved' was all she could conclude. Flashing a look at Tatsuya, he looked up and replied with a questioning look. Giving up, she resigned herself to filling her stomach while reading the news on her mobile terminal.

Not long after, Miyuki and Tatsuya left the house for school. They walked bathed in a comfortable silence. Today they would take a detour to the station to meet with their friends. Then they would proceed to school together, while being able to discuss their findings from the day before. Stopping at the station, Miyuki and Tatsuya began to wait. Spotting an empty bench, Tatsuya motioned for Miyuki to sit. Taking a seat, they began to wait. Peering at her mobile terminal, the time told her it was about time for them to arrive. Without warning, arms enveloped both Miyuki and Tatsuya in a tight embrace from behind. Feeling the perpetrator's feminine body press against him, Tatsuya could not help but feel embarrassed especially since he concluded it was Mayumi.

"Mayumi you can let go now" Tatsuya said addressing her in as even a tone as possible.

"Mou, issit because Tatsuya-kun doesn't like me?" She said with a pout

"No its perfectly the opposite. Its because I like you that I was afraid that if you held on longer I might not be able to restrain myself" Tatsuya uttered these words in a solemn manner causing Mayumi to shrink back in fear for her safety.

Miyuki glared at her brother then went to assure Mayumi her brother meant it as a joke. Seeing Tatsuya's laughter, she calmed down.

"What's going on?" A puzzled Shizuku and cheery Honoka appeared with an energetic Leo

Assuring them it was nothing hurriedly, Miyuki nudged the bunch toward school.

"So... how goes the assignment Tatsuya, Miyuki?" Leo queried, looking from one sibling to another, bringing them to the main topic of conversation.

"Actually we figured out the entire problem about food already." Tatsuya replied as if the problem was insignificant.

The others looked at one another, Leo and Honoka looked impressed while Shizuku looked bored. Mayumi then urged Tatsuya to continue.

"It appears as if classic japanese cuisine with curry should do, however the focus should be on the deserts. Honami absolutely adores western pastries, puffs and cakes." Tatsuya said so somewhat awkwardly as he remembered Honami going crazy over the thought of desert.

Shelving that thought, he nodded at Miyuki to present the plan of attack.

"Let me continue to the plan. So we have already found a supplier for the food. It'll be a popular local restaurant specialising in curry. We will order small buffet portions of ramen and various curries as well a the cutlets to go. Dessert will be catered by a famous western patisserie with a chef also coming in to prepare certain desserts fresh. This will all be paid for by our father's company," Miyuki managed to maintain a level voice up til the last sentence where the glee in her voice became rather apparent.

Shizuku's eyebrows started to twitch and her mouth curved up slightly.

"Seems like a rather complete plan to be honest." Nodding, she continued

"So the only thing left is presents." She uttered sullenly.

Presents. They were things that were hard to get. It had to be something worth a certain value, yet useful and meaningful to the person. Honami being Honami made it awfully hard to choose a present as she was extremely prudent and always made Miyuki and Tatsuya the priority, to the point where her wardrobe and belongings had remain unchanged since the time of Miya's passing.

"Come to think about it, Onii-sama, when was the last time Honami bought any new clothes?" Miyuki looked at Tatsuya expectantly

"Hmm I'd say at least a year." Tatsuya replied, playing back his memories.

"Hmm then its time to expand her wardrobe!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Wait wait," Mayumi butt in

"All this time, we were planning this for Honami-san?!" Mayumi exclaimed

Tatsuya nearly facepalmed.

"Yes Mayumi" he replied in a tired voice

"Then I can help with the present selection!" She said with the exuberance of a small child.

Sometimes, with her absent-mindedness it was hard to believe she could handle the responsibilities of being the eldest daughter of the Saegusa. Even further, it was worse that she didn't seem her age at all. Maybe it was the pressure of upholding the image and duties of a member of the master clans that forced Mayumi to develop an alter ego where she could happily enjoy carefree moments that every child should have. Nonetheless, Miyuki and Tatsuya appreciated her help.

Nodding, Miyuki then requested Mayumi to meet them after club that day so that they could procure the presents. She consented eagerly and then bounded off to join her classmates. Turning into school, the rest mentally prepared themselves for another long boring day.

As Tatsuya walked toward Miyuki with his sports bag slung over his shoulder, Miyuki hopped off one of the stands beside the field to cross the field. His hair glistened with water, and his body radiated a faint fragrance from the bath lotion he used. Wearing dark navy blue pants and a simple white shirt, his brown moccasins fit him perfectly. With a crooked smile adorned on his already good looking face, Miyuki couldn't help but blush faintly. She herself had already changed into a light blue summer dress completed with flats. Offering her his arm, they linked arms and began to walk toward the entrance of the school to meet Mayumi.

Passing students couldn't help but look wide eyed at the glamorous couple that stood out like a shining star in a sea of darkness, their casual attire was actually relatively normal, but it was the way they carried themselves (and the outfit) that truly made them seem unlike any student. Further toward the entrance, there was a group of guys apparently crowding around the center of the foyer. Sighing, Tatsuya knew it was Mayumi that gathered such an audience. Skilfully making his presence known, Tatsuya cleared a path to the epicentre of the mess without any usage of violence whatsoever.

"Good Evening my beautiful Ojou-sama." Tatsuya bowed while saying so.

Mayumi began blushing furiously and waved her hands frantically. She was dressed in a simple white summer dress with a summer hat, she wore flats to complement her attire. She truly looked remarkable.

"Mayumi, I believe we have somewhere to head?" Tatsuya asked rather innocently despite knowing the implications.

The crowd of boys glared at Tatsuya. Shrugging, he gently grasped Mayumi's hand. Ignoring her reddening face, he gently guided her away from the swarm of boys. Meeting Miyuki outside the crowd, he signaled for her to follow him. The trio then made their way toward the local shopping district.

Stepping out from the station, one could only see malls and skyscrapers. Tatsuya gestured for Mayumi to lead the way. After all it was her that had an idea of where they could purchase ideal gifts. Nodding, she began plodding ahead at an absurd pace, making it hard for both Tatsuya and Miyuki to keep up. She dashed into an elegant looking store. Entering, Mayumi was gazing around the store like a hawk. Spotting something, she walked to it.

Picking out a dress, she showed it to Miyuki and Tatsuya. It was an emerald green silk dress that reached to about slightly below the knees. It held a classic feel that seemed to suit Honami.

"The shade of green would complement her black hair, what do you think? Mayumi queried.

"Hmm I'm no expert but I'd say it'll look fine. Miyuki?" Tatsuya looked to Miyuki.

"I agree with Onii-sama!" Miyuki announced happily.

Nodding, Mayumi skipped over to the next row which sold blouses. With a mental image of Honami's figure in place, she placed her finger on her lips while thinking. Scanning the row of blouses, she took a sleeveless dark blue blouse and handed it to Miyuki. Upon inspection, it had simple embellishments and patterns shaped liked waves. A moment later, another blouse was pushed into Miyuki's arms. Looking at it, it was a wine red blouse with frills. It was cut to fit one's figure perfectly to emphasize one's curves. Miyuki and Tatsuya looked at Mayumi and blinked owlishly.

"I was thinking that both of you should choose a set of clothing together so that it would seem more meaningful" Mayumi replied swiftly upon seeing their confused faces.

Nodding Tatsuya faced Miyuki.

"Miyuki, which do you think will suit Honami better?"

"I think the red blouse Onii-sama! It would make her look much younger and more vibrant!" Miyuki decided and clasped her hands in her trademark manner.

Nodding, Tatsuya faced Mayumi.

"Then I'd suggest you add the other blouse to the group present. It's too good to waste." Tatsuya pointed his chin toward the blouse on his left arm.

Taking the blouse from him, she proceeded to the next aisle filled with skirts. This time Mayumi hesitated.

"Tatsuya-kuuun, could you pass me the blouses?" Mayumi winked and tilted her head.

At the adorable sight, his heart beat quickened. Willing his face to remain as stoic as possible albeit without success, he passed the clothes to Mayumi to match. At her success, Mayumi smiled internally, knowing that she was important enough to Tatsuya for him to react visibly. Meanwhile, Miyuki's right eye twitched in an irritated manner. She used to be the one who made Tatsuya blush, why oh why was he so entranced by Mayumi? Pushing dark thoughts to the back of her mind, she remained pleasing to the eye. Mayumi hummed brightly as she picked out a few skirts. Placing a set in each siblings arms, she waited for their reaction. In Tatsuya's arms was the red blouse and the new addition was a slim dark grey skirt embellished with frills that reached just below the knees. Nodding Tatsuya turned to see Miyuki's reaction. She held the navy blue blouse and an alternating black and white skirt that reached the ankles. It opened up toward the bottom. On closer inspection, it was multi layered like an olden ballroom gown. Miyuki complemented Mayumi's taste with a smile.

Looking at his watch, Tatsuya announced "Mayumi, I believe it is getting a little late. Miyuki and I have curfew to meet."

"Oh that's no issue. We were about done anyway! Let me handle the accessories hmm?" She looked persuasively at Miyuki then back at Tatsuya.

"Alright then I guess we can leave that to you. Let's head to the counter then." Tatsuya held his hand out for the clothes.

Mayumi instead, cheekily linked her arm with his. His eyes widened in shock. Gazing at the lady on his arm, she herself was blushing hard. Clearing his throat, he hastily made his way to the counter. Despite Mayumi insisting on paying for the clothes meant as their presents, Tatsuya beat her to the punch. Whipping out his credit card, he swiftly charged the balance to his account. Flashing her a triumphant smile, she 'hmphed' and turned away, only to smile secretly at his rare child-like behaviour. She was glad he was willing to appear vulnerable around her.

Making their way back first, Miyuki and Tatsuya walked alongside each other, the clothes on Tatsuya's left hand.

"Onii-sama, do shift the clothes to your other hand will you?" Miyuki pouted while saying so.

Tatsuya obliged. The moment he did so, she grasped his hand tightly and continued to walk as if nothing unusual happened. Chuckling, Tatsuya smiled and lightly kissed Miyuki's head. Upon contact, Tatsuya heard a soft 'Ahh'. A heaviliy flushing Miyuki looked up into her brother's eyes at the rare show of public affection. Gazing into his eyes, Miyuki told herself she would do anything to keep her precious brother happy.

'Knock knock' Tatsuya and Miyuki finally arrived home. It was half an hour after their stipulated dinner timing. Pattering footsteps could be heard approaching the door at an absurd speed. The door was wrenched open with a force that would have jarred other doors off their hinges. Honami was looked furious.

"You're late! Both of you! Where did you go?!' Honami interrogated them.

She stood with her hands at her hip and legs shoulder width apart. Coupled with her angry glare, she looked intimidating. Miyuki and Tatsuya bowed.

"We're sorry Honami, we should have informed you earlier. We were out at the shopping district looking for presents for someone dear to us" Miyuki answered on their behalf.

"Yes, next time please do. It's not that hard to drop a mail is it?" Honami sighed.

She stepped forward and then surprised the two by enveloping them in a motherly kind of hug. Soft sobs then emitted from her. Not knowing what to do, Tatsuya held her tight while Miyuki stroked her back to soothe her.

"I was so worried. I know you two are strong, but I was afraid something like Okinawa would happen again." She said between sobs.

Calming Honami, they then proceeded into the house to have dinner as a family.

A synchronised 'Itadakimasu!' could be heard as they dug into another home cooked meal by Honami. While eating, Miyuki decided to pop the 'invitation'.

"Honami, could you follow us to a friend's house on Saturday? Shizuku's parents insist on us having an adult with us because it might be a bit dangerous on the way there." Miyuki gulped and held her breath, waiting anxiously for her response.

"Hmm?" Honami tilted her head with a questioning look.

"Okay, it doesn't make much sense but I guess I'll help you two out." Honami then smiled.

"Thank you so much Honami!" Miyuki beamed, she then heaved a sigh of relieve.

The stage was set.

**A/N: Thank you for following this story! Anyways, I'll be overseas for the next few days so I won't promise an update anytime soon. I hope this chapter was alright hehe. Do review and favourite/follow! Thank you! See you soon I hope~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! Happy new year! So sorry for the irregular updates! I was overseas for 5 days and it disrupted my thought patterns causing a bloc for like 3 days. Anyway I'm back! I'll try to do like 2 updates per month when the year starts, no guarantees though! Thanks for your continued reading and support and do help me by reviewing! :) anyway I hope you will enjoy this extra long chapter!**

"Please take a seat young mistresses and young masters," a handsome middle aged man in a tuxedo said whilst opening the door to the large black limousine before them.

"Shinji, there's no need to be so formal, it isn't a ball or anything. Just treat my friends like how you normally treat me." Shizuku smiled crookedly while addressing her chauffeur.

"Alright then Shizuku-san," Shinji replied politely with a smile.

"I'll never get you to drop that '-san' will I," Shizuku sighed and shook her head. Gesturing to the rest of the group, they made their way into the limousine.

"Make yourself comfortable, its still a half hour ride from here. Foot rests can be opened up there and drinks are accessible through the small fridge over there," Shizuku intoned while gesturing and pointing at various compartments of the large vehicle.

Leo looked around in awe whereas Mayumi, Tatsuya and Miyuki didn't really react spectacularly. Being part of the 10 master clans entailed accessing expensive equipment of any sort including vehicles, clothing etc. So such luxury wasn't really much of a surprise to the three. Honoka meanwhile, was chatting animatedly with Shizuku. It seemed that Shizuku only hyped around Honoka.

Meanwhile, Mayumi happened to spot Miyuki and Tatsuya's lack of reaction to the limousine, sparking her curiosity. 'Hmm, they must have a wealthy background, enough that such luxury becomes commonplace enough.' With such a thought, she narrowed down their background to these few: wealthy corporate family, the hundred families, 18 supporting houses or the 10 master clans. Toying with the idea of them coming from a magical family, she was personally inclined to think so. This was since Miyuki seemed knowledgeable about magic when they first mentioned clubs. Their daily conversation also indicated Tatsuya's wealth of knowledge on magic. Though it was possible they were from a corporate family, it was unlikely since magicians generally did not marry into non-magical families. Now Mayumi's own question was which house they belonged to...

Meanwhile, Tatsuya and Miyuki were conversing with Shizuku and Honoka about the decorations.

"Shizuku, may I know what decorations you have in mind?" Miyuki faced Shizuku and asked.

"Yes. We're allowed to utilise one of the function rooms on a separate wing of the house away from the main house, so I was thinking that we could place the dessert buffet on one end of the room facing the door while the other buffet stand can be beside it on an adjacent wall." Shizuku said while opening up a diagram of the said room on the terminal in the vehicle.

It was a medium sized conference room with enough seating to accommodate 20 people. An adjacent toilet and small control room was also attached. Referring to the diagram with Honoka's help, Shizuku continued.

"On the other side, there is a small stage and projector screen, so I would propose placing a giant teddy bear with the wrapped gifts at its feet." At this juncture, Honoka slid a giant teddy bear icon onto the screen.

Tatsuya politely raised his right hand slightly, as if speaking to at teacher.

"Is there any way we can display photos or videos of Honami to show our dedication?" At this, both Honoka and Shizuku nodded.

"Luckily i thought of that Shizuku!" Honoka smiled at Shizuku, which she returned.

"Any slideshows or electronic media can be shown on the terminal!" She exclaimed energetically.

Nodding, Shizuku turned to see whatever happened to her other guests. Leo was sprawled on the seats and was currently sleeping peacefully. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to Mayumi. As of the current moment, she was blankly staring out of the window with a slightly glazed over look.

"Mayumi. Mayumi!" Shizuku called Mayumi's name twice, the 2nd time being louder.

"Huh?" Mayumi blinked hard then looked at Shizuku with a questioning look.

"Seems like Saegusa Ojou-sama was having a nice daydream. Sorry to have interrupted you Ojou-sama," Shizuku teased.

"Hmm seems like I have. Anyway, what did I miss?" Mayumi nodded, then looked from Shizuku and Honoka to Miyuki and Tatsuya.

Tatsuya smirked.

"You'll find out upon reaching our destination,"

"Mou, don't be like this Tatsuya-kunnn!" Mayumi looked pleadingly at Tatsuya.

"Nope can't help you Mayumi." Tatsuya chuckled.

"Miyuki?" She turned to Miyuki.

"If Onii-sama says no, so will I" she said with an eerie smile.

Giving up, Mayumi resigned to staring out of the window for the rest of the journey.

"We're here." Shizuku announced.

Opening the door of the limousine, she let herself out before holding the door for her friends. Tatsuya gently roused Leo from his sleep. A still sulking Mayumi and sleepy Leo got out from the vehicle. Rubbing his eyes, Leo opened his mouth to ask Shizuku a question.

"Shizuku, where is the toilet?"

"That can wait." Her lip twitched in slight amusement at Leo's priorities.

Stepping out, the rest of the group apart from Shizuku and Honoka took in the impressive view that was the Kitayama residence. Tatsuya estimated the length and width of the estate was at least 2 kilometers on either side. In front of them were 2 buildings. One was shaped like an L while the other was long and rectangular. Directly before them lay a neatly trimmed lawn with a path leading to the entrance of the L shaped building. Trimmed hedges lined the outlines of the estate and 2 magnificent fountains were located on either side of the path. After dropping them off, the limousine proceeded toward what Tatsuya presumed was a garage. Noticing her friends' eyes scanning the residence, she began to explain what each portion of the residence was and what it contained.

"The L shaped building is the residential building where all of us have our rooms. As expected upon entry there is a (room to entertain guests) and a connecting pantry. There is also a private and grand dining room as well as a ball room for official visits or business activities such as galas and the sort." Shizuku waved waved her hands and rolled her eyes at this point, making her dislike of such niceties obvious.

"Alongside that there is a private 30 seater cinema and entertainment rooms as well. Not to forget the gym." Shizuku nodded.

"The other building is intended for corporate use. It has many conference rooms such as the on we are allowed to use as well as a seminar hall that seats 500 for large scale events." She said pointing to the rectangular building.

"Other than that there is a olympic sized swimming pool as well as a shallower pool meant for entertainment. As guests you are welcome to use the pool as often as you want since it has been under utilized since Honoka and. Concluded our swimming lessons. The last thing about the estate is the basement levels. They link the 2 buildings together, somewhat like the X-Mansion from X-men" Shizuku's eyes twinkled and her mouth curled up into a smile.

Scratching his head, Leo asked,

"What's the X thingy?"

"Its a comic series from the old days. Moving on, the basement contains a few more private entertainment rooms as well as a magic practice area (revise)." Shizuku deftly turned on her heels when she finished the pseudo monologue.

She then began to walk toward the conference room they were permitted to use with Honoka by her side. Honoka and Shizuku went everywhere together, they were practically joined at the hips.

Today, the group's objective was simply to scout and apply decorations for Honami's birthday celebration. Miyuki and Tatsuya made it a point to inform Honami they would be late after the previous incident where they returned home unexpectedly late. Arriving at the corporate building, Shizuku held the door open for her friends.

A maid stood in front of the first door on the left of a long hallway. Expensive looking green and black carpeting covered the walkway with hanging lights adding a shade of yellow to the bright hallways lighted by sunlight entering from large rectangular windows.

"Shizuku-chan, you know your mother would be upset with your behaviour right? Why don't you let us servants handle things like that?" A young maid directed the question at Shizuku.

"Maria-san, I would only behave as a proper 'lady' in front of my mother and when it is necessary because I do not feel the need to be treated delicately." Shizuku smiled wryly as she directed her response to the maid.

"By the way, this is Maria-san, my designated personal maid, though she acts more like a friend to Honoka and I," Shizuku explained to the group.

Tatsuya bowed and greeted Maria, encouraging the rest to follow suit much to the dismay of a blushing and stammering Maria-san.

"A lowly servant should not be greeted by you as such! It is inappropriate!' Maria rapidly waved her hands in protest.

Shizuku chuckled and winked at Maria making her even more flustered.

"Anyway, Maria-san will be aiding us in preparing the decorations and providing advice in relation to the plan," Honoka mercifully decided to spare Maria more embarrassment.

Nodding, the group trooped into the room with the door being held by an insistent Maria. Gazing around the room, Tatsuya noted the high ceilings and the large almost extravagant chandelier. Toward the right of the room was a small podium, presumably for speakers of presenters in a conference or meeting. 2 paintings hung on the 2 breadths of the room, their dark colors contrasting nicely with the light beige color of the walls. 2 large windows covering the wall were complemented by heavy looking yellow curtains. The room was undoubtedly large. Tatsuya's eyes narrowed, anyone who knew him well enough could practically 'hear' the gears in his head turning.

"Maria-san, may I take a look at the chairs and tables available for use?"

Maria smiled and nodded showing Tatsuya to the next room. Upon entering, he was greeted by rows of alternating black and white leather armchairs. Squinting his eyes, he could see the back of the room where marble tables of all size were neatly arranged. Walking over, he began to internally count how many each different table could sit.

"I'd suggest that table over there. It's large enough for 7 people to sit comfortably." Maria pointed to a large round table with a lazy suzy.

Somehow the lazy suzy survived generations of change, probably due to human laziness being unchanged. The only difference were in design and mechanics. Most of them were now integrated into tables to save space should one not require it.

"I think that octogonal one over there would be better. Shizuku and Honoka would like you join in, I'm sure." Tatsuya watched Maria waiting for a reaction.

Maria sighed and looked downward, her shoulders slouching in defeat. Looking back up at Tatsuya she nodded as a small smile curled up on her cherry red lips.

"Then, is its not too much trouble could you help me call Leo over? I need a hand lifting this table," Tatsuya pointed his chin the in direction of the other room they were previously in.

"Ok no problem. I'll be right back!" Maria walked briskly toward the door and disappeared.

Moments later a beaming Leo burst through the door like a freight train. The door slammed spectacularly causing Tatsuya and the following Maria to flinch. Maria held up her hands to stop the incoming door.

"It would be much appreciated if you did not slam the door again Leo-san." Maria tried her best not to frown.

"Yes Maria. Do call me Leo by the way' He flashed her a boyish toothy grin and turned back toward Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya, you needed some help?"

Tatsuya nodded and began to make his way to the large table.

"Woah that's big. Ok lets go!" Leo walked to the opposite end of the table and waited for his signal.

At the count of three, the table was lifted albeit with some exertion by the two. They stopped at the door waiting for Maria to open the door wider.

"Maria-san, if you don't mind, could you help us open the door?" Leo directed the question at a daydreaming Maria.

"Oh sure!" She walked gracefully to the door and opened it, keeping it open by leaning her body weight on it.

The boys grunted a thanks and moved the table to toward the other room. Setting it down, Tatsuya began to find a suitable spot for the table. Seeing Tatsuya looking, she suggested,

"Maybe the table could be slightly to the south of the center of the room so the videos may be viewed easily." Maria suggested.

"Hmm maybe we could set it up for a trial run." Shizuku suggested.

"Onii-sama, in that case maybe Mayumi and I should help with the chairs now to speed things up." Miyuki suggested brightly.

"E-eh did someone call me?" Mayumi looked back and forth.

Tatsuya sighed and shook his head at her absent mindedness. Shrugging, Tatsuya asked Leo what he thought.

"I think its fine to follow their suggestions."

Miyuki clapped her hands together and beamed.

"Then lets go Mayumi!" An extremely confused Mayumi was dragged off by her arm by a very enthusiastic Miyuki.

"Leo let's go help them. Shizuku, Honoka and Maria, maybe you could test out the media projection system first?"

Shizuku nodded while Tatsuya and Leo headed off to help with the chairs.

5 minutes later, they were all back in the room. Shizuku and Honoka turned on a random movie of an age old X-Men film shown in the early 21st century.

"The film is just a trial for the day itself!" Honoka jubilantly addressed the confused looking Leo.

"Everybody, lets take our seats and see if its visible from here," Miyuki began to usher Honoka and Shizuku from the control room.

"The distance itself is fine but I can't see the screen without straining my neck," Mayumi said as she rubbed her sore neck.

"Then I think that we should utilise a larger table such that no one will be uncomfortable." Tatsuya suggested.

Seeing the nodding from everyone, Tatsuya walked toward the makeshift store room with Leo in tow to select a larger table.

10 minutes later, a large oval marble table stood in the room. The sound of panting permeated the silent environment as Tatsuya and Leo breathed heavily, obviously exhausted from the effort exerted to carry the large table over. However, it was worth the effort as all of them managed to fit perfectly on one side of the oval while being able to see the media projected on the screen.

"Alright then! Let's settle the decorations everyone!" Maris clapped her hands and exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Tatsuya, could you help grab the bright yellow and orange curtains?" Maria pointed to a built-in cabinet to one side.

"Oh Honoka, could you also help me to grab the vase of flowers in the other room? The white ones!"

Maria was the right person for the job. Her passion and experience was evident from the way she suited Honami's taste from just descriptions. She flew around directing people to put up or adjust ornaments and to place decorations such as flowers in an expert fashion. An hour later, the room looked just like a mini ballroom. It beheld a simple yet elegant and bright look, suiting Honami's personality perfectly.

"What do you think?" Maria twirled admiring her handiwork before standing before them and smiling sweetly.

"Maria, stop fishing for compliments. I have always acknowledged your prowess in decor anyway," Shizuku rolled her eyes

"Shizuku, it doesn't hurt to remind others they are appreciated once in a while!" Honoka chided her best friend.

"Fine, well done Maria. Keep up the good work." Shizuku nodded at Maria before turning her back to Honoka with a 'Hmph'

Miyuki bowed deeply,

"Thank you so much for your help Maria! Without it this would not have been possible!" Miyuki tilted her head ane sent her a glowing smile.

"Thank you Maria," Tatsuya nodded

"Maria, you're better than my interior fashion designer! This is so awesome!" Mayumi looked around with a glazed look in her eyes, causing Maris to blush in embarrassment, her eyes wondering.

"Great job Maria! Leo gave her a thumbs up.

"Thank you for your help everyone!" Maria smiled as her eyes sparkled at everyone and bowed.

*Knock* *Knock*

"We're Back Honami!" Miyuki gave a customary greeting.

"Welcome home. Was the visit enjoyable?" Honami's voice rang.

"Yes it was great!" Miyuki replied as she placed her bag on a chair in the living room.

The smell of food wafted through the air. Tatsuya concluded Honami was in the kitchen. Sensing Miyuki's gaze on him, he turned to face her, her features twinkling softly as she smiled. As she nodded at him he did the same to her. It was time to announce to Honami when her party would be.

"Honami, the outing would be this Saturday. We will be going to the Kitayama residence," Miyuki directed to Honami after walking to the kitchen.

"Eh? The one that would require my presence? Sure!" Honami said over her shoulders as the chicken in the wok sizzled.

"Oh before I forget, what is the attire?"

"Its casual, so I assume any presentable dress should be fine," Miyuki looked over at Tatsuya with a doubtful look, waiting for his nod of approval or any sign of agreement.

Tatsuya nodded and smiled at Miyuki. Receiving Tatsuya's approval, Miyuki simply smiled.

"Miyuki, I'll take your bag up to your room first while you help Honami in the kitchen," Tatsuya began to walk up the stairs to their bedrooms.

A loud 'Ehh!' sounded from the first floor, catching Tatsuya's attention. As he spun round, foot steps could be heard thundering up the stairs. A flash of dark blue hair obscured his vision in the bring sun lit hallway. With arms outstretched and her mouth opened wide from exhaustion , Miyuki said,

"Onii-sama, please do not enter my room without my permission," Miyuki turned her head away with embarrassment, her cheeks flushing a cherry red.

Tatsuya did not hide his look of surprise. Granted it was the first time he suggested he help her put her bag in her room, but she normally agreed to most things Tatsuya suggested. With his eyes still opened wide, he nodded and placed the bag into her outstretched arms. Patting her head as he walked by, she waited for him to pass before quickly opening and shutting the door of her room. She pressed her back against the door and slid down.

'That was a close call. Next time I should hide my personal log somewhere safer rather than out in the open,' Miyuki made a mental note before she descended the stairs once again to help Honami with Dinner. Dinner as per usual was a healthy yet delicious affair.

Saturday came in the blink of an eye. *Riiinnnggg* Miyuki's antique alarm clock rang. Miyuki tapped it gently with practiced ease, not having to even open her eye. It ceased to make the racket that persisted every morning. Her eyelids fluttered open slowly as she stretched daintily, light flooding her vision. with an unrestrained yawn, she began to gently push of the covers of her bed. A light yellow ceiling with a simple but elegant ceiling light came into view. As she sat up, she gazed toward the heavy light blue curtains that covered the window from view. Reaching for the curtain, she pulled it aside allowing many more golden rays of sunshine to permeate the room, creating a pleasant warm feeling. She raised her delicate snow white hands to shield her eyes from the glare. As her eyes adjusted, she slowly lowered her hands onto her side as she gazed out of the window and onto the garden below. Smalls shrubs and flowers populated the small garden maintained by Tatsuya and Honami, including rose bushes, dandelions and more. A pond with various aquatic plants as well as ducks also stood there in the midst of the tidy garden, giving a more vibrant and lively feel to the quaint and serene surroundings.

Miyuki let go of a breath she did not realise she was holding. The calming sensation this scene gave her always worked in times of frustration. Despite the seemingly flawless maintenance of the garden, it was only introduced when their father had moved out. Pulling shut the curtains, Miyuki turned around to face her white based walk-in closet. As she selected clothes, she looked at all her clothing, taking special note of the ones Tatsuya had bought for her. Once done, she exited. Looking around the room, her eyes glazed the large built-in terminal opposite her bed that often allowed her some personal entertainment before bedtime. The large built-in cabinet beside her closet stored some of Miyuki's most prized secrets and belongings. As she made her way to the bathroom, she mentally summarised the day's events before stepping into the bath as per her morning routine.

Making her way out while humming, Miyuki skipped down the stairs while being impossibly quiet for fear of waking their guardian, Honami and Tatsuya. Saturday and Sunday were Honami's self-designated off days. During these days, Honami generally woke up later allowing Miyuki the chance to prepare breakfast (Normally Honami's duty) for Tatsuya and of course Honami as well. Stepping into the kitchen, Miyuki made sure to close the door tightly. The kitchen was probably restaurant grade, with 4 different sized HOBs powered by electricity, a large oven and even a grill, what more could one ask for? Cracking some eggs and taking out the butter, Miyuki got to work on making french toast and omelettes.

The loud sound of the eggs frying covered Tatsuya's entrance into the kitchen. Seeing Miyuki humming and preparing breakfast, his heart warmed at the sight. 'E-eh?!' Miyuki felt firm hands on her shoulders. Turning her head round, she saw Tatsuya behind her wearing a sleepy smile. She desperately tried to fight the blush that was rising while attempting to keep her focus on the eggs and toast on the pans, albeit without success.

"Let me help you Miyuki," Tatsuya grasped her smaller hand in his rough calloused hands and flipped the omelettes, then moving to the toast.

Miyuki could do nothing as she felt her body lean into Tatsuya's lean well-built chest while she felt her hand in his. Sighing slowly, she tried as much to help while she enjoyed his presence.

"Hmm, what do we have here, a pair of siblings, or a married couple?" Honami stood behind them with a smirk on her face.

Miyuki stiffened while Tatsuya remained in motion, keeping the food from getting burnt.

"Morning Honami. You know as well as I what we are, right Miyuki?" Tatsuya raised his eyebrows at Miyuki.

Miyuki shied away from the questioning gaze and broke out of Tatsuya's arms. Plating the food into three portions, she grabbed two and headed to the front. Chuckling, Tatsuya grabbed the last plate as well as cutlery and he too headed to the front with a sunny Honami.

"Mmm food is great today Miyuki, your culinary skills sure have improved." Tatsuya smiled as he said so between bites.

"Its nothing really," Miyuki turned a pretty scarlet hue.

"Watching a great chef like Honami definitely helps!" She grinned shyly at Honami.

"Ahaha that's enough dears. No need to lay it on thick. I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do is all." Honami smiled a genuine smile.

Showing someone appreciation is probably one of the things many tend to neglect subconsciously. Constantly letting someone know how much he or she matters not only maintains or develops a relationship, but also serves as a motivation for some to grow and improve. Such was the purpose of today's celebration. to acknowledge Honami being a wonderful guardian and motherly figure, aiding Miyuki and Tatsuya in getting over their mother's death. Miyuki looked at her 'treasure trove' of semi-formal clothing. After much consideration, she picked out 3 dresses, one a dark navy blue that was of a straight cut and went down to her ankles, another was a white knee-length dress that flared outward. The last was a dark shade of amethyst that had frills, reaching halfway down her shins, it was of a very slim cut, allowing her to emphasize her growing figure.

'Hmm, maybe I should coordinate with Honami.' Miyuki mused before exiting her room to find Honami, paying special attention to close her door.

*Knock**knock* "Honami-san! May I enter?" Miyuki asked from the door.

"Mmhmm yes Miyuki. Do come in."

Grasping the doorknob, Miyuki turned it and entered Honami's room. A shade of violet came into view, the room was covered from head to toe in various shades of purple. The ceiling was a very light shade of violet, while the walls ranged from a slightly darker shade to a deep purple. On her left, there was a built-in Terminal and a desk. To her left was a built-in walk-in closet that was smaller than her own, but was of a decent size. In the center of it all was Honami and her bed. The entirety of the bed was hidden from view. In its stead was a myriad of clothing, ranging from black tie pant suits, to summer dresses and even jeans, many of which Miyuki had never seen Honami in before. One thing was certain, Honami liked darker colours. Black to dark shades of just about any colour were strewn about the bed, much like a child playing around on a piece of canvas. Honami was frowning, her hands were placed on her hips making her look like any other mother. Soon, she sighed and turned to Miyuki with an apologetic expression.

"Miyuki, would it be too much trouble for you to help me pick my outfit for today?" Honami laughed a bit shyly.

"I would love to help Honami! I wanted to speak with you about coordinating our clothing anyway so now would be a good chance!" Miyuki smiled back at Honami, her hands clasped together in an adorable fashion.

"Erm, Honami, I never knew you had this many clothes ahaha," Miyuki laughed a bit apologetically

"Oh! It's actually because your aunt never liked colours that were remotely bright, so only when I was working in the police did I sport those clothes… That was a long time since…" Honami seemed to drift back in time.

"Anyway its a story for another day. Once I returned as a guardian, I got accustomed to wearing such dark colours and these brighter clothes never were touched since then," Honami pointed to the yellow, red and orange clothes.

"Only when your mother Miya passed away was I again allowed to wear such colours as no one would govern me, but it has been long since I went to any occasion, that is up till now!" Honami tilted her head and smiled a smile that could probably capture just about anyone's attention.

"Ah I see," Miyuki replied quietly.

Honami could see Miyuki mentally cursing her aunt, thinking it would be bad for her to think negatively, she decided to break her dangerous train of thoughts.

"Miyuki, so let's get started! I might not fit into everyone since it has been a long time since so there's no time to waste!" Honami exclaimed energetically and began pushing Miyuki toward what was once called a bed.

"Honami! You shouldn't say things like that! Your figure would make most women jealous you know?" Miyuki rebutted but was ignored by Honami.

"Hai hai! Let's get on with it! You wouldn't want to keep your Onii-sama waiting would you?"

So that was how the two spent 45 minutes in some 'mother' and daughter bonding session…

Tatsuya sat on the couch, his back as straight as a plank. He occasionally glanced toward the hallway connecting leading to the stairs. Looking at his watch, he sighed.

'They were supposed to be down by now. Wonder what's taking them… Miyuki is almost never late, neither is Honami.' Tatsuya contemplated.

Tatsuya was clad in a light blue and white striped shirt as well as a fitting pair of black trousers. It was soon time for Honami's party. Tatsuya waited for another 5 minutes. Deciding that it was already late, he plodded upstairs to call on Miyuki and Honami. *Knock**knock* before he could knock a second time, the door opened swiftly, revealing Miyuki. Clad in a navy blue dress that hugged her slender figure, she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was loose as per normal, but a layer of light powder covered her face and one could also see the light coating of cherry red lipstick that emphasized her femininity.

"You look gorgeous Miyuki," Tatsuya smiled gently, caressing the back of her neck, prompting her to arch into his grasp while flushing a brilliant red.

"We have to go look for Honami, we're getting late." Tatsuya slipped his arm back to his side, much to the disappointment of Miyuki.

Instead, he held out his arm for her to grasp. She eagerly linked arms with Tatsuya and they proceeded to Honami's room to remind her.

"Tatsuya, Miyuki, are you two still up here?"Honami's voice came from around the corner leading to the stairwell.

Her head popped round the corner. Tatsuya couldn't help but notice the similarity with the two's make-up. Seeing the two, she sighed.

"Come down you two, we're about to be late!" Honami chided.

"Yes Honami, here we come," Tatsuya said so in a way that sounded like her was simply entertaining her, thus earning an annoyed look from Honami.

Upon having descended the stairs, Miyuki let go of Tatsuya's arm, leaving him surprised, evident by his tracing Miyuki's movements. Standing together, Miyuki nodded to Honami.

"How do we look Tatsuya?"

Honami's deep amethyst dress complimented Miyuki's navy blue, bringing out both of their features. Honami looked much younger than her age and was stunning to say the least.

"You two look perfect together, much like an older sister and a younger sister." Tatsuya smirked.

"Alright Miyuki-chan, tonight you will address me as Honami Onee-sama is that alright?" Honami said in a sickly sweet voice while placing her finger on her lip.

"Ehehe, alright then Onee-sama. Tonight I will have an Onii-sama and Onee-sama!" Miyuki leapt to Honami's side and hugged her arm in a very sister-like manner, scaring Tatsuya.

Regaining his sense, he began to hustle the two out toward the long-awaiting vehicle sent by the very insistent Maya. Apparently it was to 'keep up images' but if their identity wasn't revealed, what was there to hide? With cryptic thoughts flowing through his mind, Tatsuya opened the door, signaling the ladies to enter first. Soon the party that took ages to plan and execute would be upon them. He dearly hoped nothing would go wrong.

They pulled in at the Kitayama residence driveway. 'One of the rare times my 10 minute buffer is used' Tatsuya mused as he held the door for the ladies. Awaiting them was Maria in a modern maid outfit.

"Tatsuya, Miyuki. Nice to see you again!" Maria bowed politely as Tatsuya and Miyuki returned the gesture.

"Nice to meet you, I am Maria!" Maria chirped brightly as she turned to Honami.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Honami, Miyuki and Tatsuya's guardian and Onee-sama!" Honami leaned forward and kissed Miyuki's head.

This unexpected turn of events stunned Maria into silence while Miyuki's blushing face was more than enough of an indicator. Tatsuya sighed and nodded to Maria snapping her out of her stupor, signaling to her that it was time to start.

"We'll follow Maria to a room where dinner will be held." Tatsuya began to walk ahead.

Honami looked extremely confused, was she supposed to eat dinner with them? She had no time to ponder as Miyuki grabbed her hand and began to pull her along. Ahead, Tatsuya and Maria were huddled close together, deep in conversation.

"Is everyone here already?" Tatsuya asked quietly.

Even in these situations, Tatsuya seemed in full control although he often did not feel that confident.

"Yes they are. I'm giving Leo the cue to pop the confetti. Everything is fine," Maria smiled at him.

"Alright, thank you Maria," Tatsuya nodded calmly and smiled thinly.

As Maria nodded, she clasped her terminal, her finger hovering above the send button. As they reached the door and waited for Miyuki and Honami to reach, she sent the message, signaling that Leo should prepare to pop the confetti. Miyuki and Honami reached the two presently in front of them, wondering why they had stopped moving, she peered in front of them.

Tatsuya turned the doorknob and entered. Scanning the room quickly, everyone was in position, all that was left was to put Honami in the spotlight. With practiced ease, Maria and Tatsuya slid to the sides with hands pointing to Honami and Miyuki while Miyuki took a step back and gently nudged Honami in front. It was then that Leo popped the confetti and a large 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' banner was raised by Honoka and Shizuku. As a bewildered Honami stood there, her mouth agape, Miyuki and Tatsuya began to sing the birthday song.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HONAMI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Tears streamed down Honami's beautiful face as she smiled as widely as she ever would. Mayumi rushed forward and grabbed Honami's hand, leading her to a large 2 layer cake that stood in the middle of the table. As they all gathered around her, she hugged Miyuki and Tatsuya and continued to sob softly into Tatsuya's shoulder. Tatsuya kept still and patted Honami's gently, holding her.

"T-thank you so much, this r-really means a l-lot to m-me. To be appreciated is a wonderful feeling," Honami managed to get out in between sniffles.

"Take it easy, Honami, we have all night." Tatsuya continued to hold him.

"Your future girlfriend will be lucky to have you." Honami said as she wiped her eyes and smiled.

Shaking his head, Tatsuya looked at Leo.

"Let's take a seat. Food should be arriving soon."

The cake was taken away and shelved for later.

Leo and Tatsuya pulled out the chairs one-by-one and helped the ladies in. After taking their own seats, a butler opened the door, carrying a bottle of sake. Normally minors weren't allowed to drink, but Honami let it slide.

"So, my name is Sakurai Honami. Nice to meet you! Thanks so much for taking care of Miyuki and Tatsuya in their first formal school."

"It's no problem at all Honami! I'm sure we're glad to be friends with Tatsuya-kun and Miyuki-chan!" Mayumi replies, smiling sweetly at Honami.

"I'm Kitayama Shizuku, and to my left is Mitsui Honoka. On my right is Saijou Leonhart. All of us are their classmates. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Shizuku addressed Honami with perfect etiquette that was neither too formal nor too casual.

Nodding, Honami took a sip of wine. At this point, butlers and maids as well a chef walked in, placing 3 large dessert trays to their right and 4 large trays of steaming hot food as well as 2 steaming pots on the left. The chef stood at the mobile stove with the pots in front of him. Seeing the multitude of food, their eyes widened with surprise.

"Alright, on today's menu is traditional Japanese cuisine. There will be curry, miso soup as well as various cutlets. Udon will be prepared by the chef on the spot with your choice of gravy, as will the rice. Dessert includes pastries, cakes and other western specialties. I suggest we eat now before anything gets cold." Tatsuya said as he stood up, helping Honami and Miyuki out of their seats.

"Tatsuya-kun, why do you not help me? Sorry if I'm not noticeable enough" Mayumi squirmed in her seat in a teasing manner.

Looking Mayumi over, she wore a strapless white dress with frills coupled by 2 inch high heels. Her full lips were emphasized by the cherry red lipstick, her hair as usual was let down. She looked like an angel.

"It's not that, Ojou-sama. You look like a flower blooming in winter, so delicate and beautiful that I do not dare to touch you for fear of destroying that precious beauty." Tatsuya walked to her chair and looked into her eyes.

A blush rose to her cheeks and she looked away quickly. Tatsuya pulled out her chair and proceeded to escort her to the buffet table much to the annoyance of Miyuki.

"Miyuki, are Mayumi and Tatsuya always like that?" She whispered, further deteriorating Miyuki's mood.

She smiled stiffly before replying,

"Somehow yes, since day 1 they were like that."

Honami's sharp eyes did not miss a beat. She decided to test the waters.

"Don't they look cute together?" Honami made a lovestruck expression.

Miyuki swallowed and smiled superficially and nodded. Anyone else would've been fooled but not Honami.

"Eeh, Miyuki is jealous her Onii-sama is not paying attention to her," Honami teased.

"No its not that, its just," A flustered Miyuki attempted to rebutt.

"Miyuki is everything alright?" Tatsuya and Mayumi stood side by side.

"Yes Onii-sama," her head drooping.

Honami chuckled and made a mental note to see how far things have gone between Mayumi and Tatsuya. First, its time to tackle the curry. Picking up a bowl and utensils, Honami requested for some rice before moving in to tackle the cutlets. Piling some pork cutlets and ebi, she then requested some curry which the chef obliged generously. Returning to her seat, she waited for all of them to arrive. Once they all sat down, a loud and resounding 'Itadakimasu!' could be heard before the sound of chopsticks and spoons clinking filled the room.

"Mmm the food is really good!" Honami exclaimed after her first bite. All except for Leo heartily agreed, one could only see Leo's back as his head was practically buried in his bowl of rice. Staring at him, Leo finally looked up chewing. It was really a sight, rice grains were stuck on his face, while his bowl was already empty.

"Whagh?" Leo tried to speak with his mouth full, causing Honami to guffaw.

"Leo, there's rice on your face" Tatsuya said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh?" Leo wiped his face only to smear curry on his cheek.

Laughing quietly, Honoka handed him a wet tissue.

Dinner continued as per normal. Deciding to spice things up, Honami would target Tatsuya and Mayumi.

"Mayumi, how long have you been dating Tatsuya?" Honami's eyes glinted.

"H-huh? We aren't like that Honami-san!" Mayumi was sent into panic, waving her hands around rapidly while an obvious red hue rose to her cheeks.

"Oh, my apologies. You two seemed perfect together." Honami looked back down at her food to hide her smile.

"Tatsuya seems to like to look at Mayumi during gym class." Shizuku added fuel to the fire.

Tatsuya Sighed, knowing Honami, he would never hear the end of it. Mayumi who was on Honami's right, continued her impersonation of a tomato, emphasized by her makeup.

"Hahaha yeah! She just found out not too long ago." Leo boomed.

"Anyway, how is school? I don't know much other than Tatsuya being in the soccer club." Honami asked them.

"I'm quite sure Monday is Tatsuya's favourite day though!" Honoka contributed much to Tatsuya's annoyance and everyone else's amusement (Mayumi was lost yet again).

"Yeah!..."

Dinner felt like a normal meal at school. Somehow or other, Honami managed to fit in with those one generation younger than her. She really fit the bill of those that seemed younger than their age.

"How about some dessert Honami?" Tatsuya asked.

"Sure! Let's see what we have here."

Standing up, she approached the table with the desert. A young man who was presumably the chef stood there smiling, greeting them politely.

"Hmm, is that by any chance creme brulee?" Honami addressed the chef.

"Yes Miss, it is. Let me prepare it for you." Taking out a small blowtorch, he quickly grazed the surface of the sugar to caramelize it.

Honami looked absolutely delighted as she received the dessert from him. Tatsuya and Miyuki looked at one another and smiled, happy that their plan had worked as intended.

The night wore on, and it was about midnight when they decided to depart.

"Thank you so much for hosting us Shizuku!" Miyuki bowed while Tatsuya did so as well.

"It was no issue, anything for a friend," Shizuku waved it off and smiled.

"See you at school on Monday!" Tatsuya said as he, Honami and Miyuki waved as the limousine left for home.

As he looked back in, he caught sight of Honami's twinkling eyes. Sighing, he mentally prepared for the barrage of questions coming his way.

As they stepped into the comfort and privacy of the house, Honami began her assault.

"A Saegusa huh, she did seem like your type Tatsuya, but I was never too sure" Honami directed to a silent Tatsuya.

"Honami, we're not like that," He quietly protested.

"Wonder what your aunt would say hmm," Honami contemplated, ignoring Tatsuya.

"Miyuki, how did you meet Mayumi?"

"We were walking to school, and I asked her for directions." Miyuki replied with a small smile, recalling meeting their first friend.

"Hmm I see. What a coincidence that is had to be a Saegusa," Honami thought out loud.

"Anyway, thank you so much for tonight! I really appreciate it!" Honami hugged them both tightly.

"I love you, Miyuki, Tatsuya. I will love you like my children."

Honami thought back to the days where Miya was still around, Miya was a great primary, allowing her freedom and treating her nicely. However, she never got to make choices, she never had the freedom one would want. Even after Miya had passed away and taking care of Tatsuya and Miyuki had now become her goal, she never did know if they accepted her completely, after all Tatsuya was somewhat of a recluse and Miyuki was pretty downcast for a while.

'I'm going to live my life to the fullest!' Honami swore.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! School and other activities are really killing me, I'm currently suffering from a major bout of sleep deprivation you see. **

**Anyway, its one more chapter away from the start of High School! That's my plan anyway. Do review/favourite/follow! I'd really love some feedback, especially since I was kinda dead throughout doing this. I'd like to know if y'all would like me to continue the middle school arc or skip to high school though! I hope you enjoy this chapter and pardon me for any mistakes ahaha.**

Mayumi straightened her uniform, looking into the mirror, she saw a strand of loose black hair. Tucking it in, she sighed. Blankly staring at her own reflection, she froze for a minute. An image of a beautiful young woman was projected into her unfocused eyes. Jet black hair that fell perfectly, shining bright red eyes were just a few of her features that others would kill for. Sighing yet again, Mayumi turned to exit her private bathroom while mentally chiding herself about sighing continuously. Strolling through the large luxurious Saegusa compound to the front gate, she was greeted by her chauffeur. She thanked him absentmindedly as she got into the sedan used as a 'disguise' so as to prevent any extra unwanted attention.

The vehicle started to move. Mayumi turned her head to face the window, watching as the greenery and buildings flew by. This could be the last time she was going to see this. Previously unnoticed fragments of scenery flew by. It seemed as though it was only yesterday that Mayumi was dreading coming to school. Now only at the last moment did she truly see and enjoy the scenery the was in front of her eyes. Ironic wasn't it that people never do appreciate something until they are at a risk of losing it. Sad but true, thought Mayumi as she started to reminisce the past few years spent in school. First to senior year was mostly about being treated like a sacred queen who was untouchable. Virtually no one dared to approach her as she was timid and shy back then. coupled with her looks, she seemed like a delicate flower that no one would dare to touch. Then along came the Shiba siblings, the highlight of her middle school life. Every day was fun around them, no matter what, they stuck with her through thick and thin. They were the first people to be there for her, to be her much needed friends. Miyuki's kindness was immeasurable, while the quiet support from Tatsuya was uplifting. Leo's upbeat attitude put a damper on negative thoughts, while Shizuku's dry humour and Honoka's sincerity touched Mayumi. Who would have thought a Saegusa wouldn't have friends?

As she pondered her school life, the car stopped. She exited the car again, before her chauffeur could help her out while chuckling to herself. Leaving her yet again flabbergasted chauffeur to himself, she walked away from the station toward school. A heavy wave of nostalgia hit her, it was along this very road that she met the Shiba siblings, all thanks to Miyuki.

'What would I be like if I never met them?" Lonely? An outcast?' She thought and smiled wryly. 'Probably both. Now I can't imagine school without any of them, how will I survive in high school?' Mayumi thought.

Deciding to enjoy her final walk to school, she focused on the scenery around her. When she felt down or lonely, she would leave home early for school. Without the usual crowd of students rushing to school, Mayumi could truly enjoy the quaint and serene surroundings. Pink flower petals of the sakura littered the gray stone floor. Looking to her right, rows of sakura trees could be seen in full bloom. It was a sight to behold. A gust of wind blew, her hair was swept backward in the wind as flower petals flew toward her. She looked like some sort of goddess, alone, beautiful and somewhat untouchable.

Arriving at school, she slowed her pace. The old school buildings were the same as ever, paint was scratched in some places while in other places bright colours were splashed haphazardly, giving any student a disoriented feel. However, as she gazed at the serene school buildings that housed countless precious memories, be it good or bad, she felt regretful that it was her last day here. A pang of emotion hit her, feelings or warmth, happiness, loneliness and bitterness hit her altogether as emotions that played through her mind cascaded all together like a waterfall, seamless yet powerful and overwhelming.

As she stood smack in the middle of school entrance, she was broken out of her reverie forcefully,

"You! Get off the road! The road is for vehicles, not people!" The security officer shouted.

"So sorry sir!" Mayumi bowed and scampered to the side.

She checked her her simple black wrist watch. She smiled as she saw the time, one hour before the ceremony started. Just as she planned. She strolled leisurely through the buildings, a singular beauty gracefully strolling through the as yet empty rooms. Usually filled with laughter and noise, the school in the morning was a far cry from the usual. Although some might find it cold and eerie, Mayumi found solace in such a quaint and quiet environment. Despite her seemingly loud nature, Mayumi was deep down a relatively quiet person. Weaving through the school, she found her personal spot. It was a swing in the middle of the school's old garden. As she walked toward the swing, she smiled softly.

A long time back in her junior year, she discovered the old garden. Back then, no one dared to talk to her, much less welcome her, thus the left out and hurt Mayumi would spend ages on end walking aimlessly around the school pondering her predicament. It was during that fateful day that she discovered the garden. Pushing past vines and stepping on grasses and weeds, Mayumi discovered a swing within the garden. Covered in moss and grass, Mayumi decided to clean the garden up as her own spot. Throughout the next month, she disappeared from the view of the class every break, determined to finish her spot as soon as possible. Using knives to cut off the vines and scissors to scrape off the moss, after a long month it was finished. Although she did cut off some vines, it left enough to obscure the swing such that only she could find it. From then on, she would use it as a 'zen' area, reading books during breaks or be it simply taking a nap, Mayumi would come here whenever she was bored or upset. It became a place of comfort, somewhere she felt safe, at home.

As she sat down on the swing, it moved slowly backward and forward. Light creaking sounds reminded Mayumi she had yet to oil it for a month. Sighing comfortably, she leaned back unto the cold metal and closed her eyes. She looked like an angel, so serene and at peace. Beautiful and calm. Her shoulders relaxed and her body's tension was released.

"Boo!"

"Uwaah!" Mayumi fell to the floor startled.

Her hair was messy and she sat in an unusually un-ladylike manner. A startled expression upon her face made her look adorable. This was reflected in Tatsuya's small smile and blush. Leo stood laughing while Miyuki and Honoka stood behind giggling while Shizuku was in front with the guys an unusually large grin plastered across her face.

"Mou, now my uniform is dirty. What was that for? And how did you know my secret spot?" Mayumi scratched her head and pouted.

"Hmm I guess it was for old time's sake, it could be the last time we could surprise you. As for the secret spot..." Leo grinned evilly at Tatsuya who smiled crookedly.

"W-wait you mean Tatsuya was stalking me all along?" Mayumi scampered back into the safety of the swing and curled herself up into a ball for 'safety'.

"N-no I was just worried about you because you tended to disappear for ages on end after school, so one day i followed you that's all," Tatsuya looked away from the bunch nonchalantly.

"Anyway, how are you feeling Mayumi, nervous?"

"Not really Miyuki, I never really had a problem with large audiences so the speech shouldn't be an issue," Mayumi involuntarily remembered her experience in class, being trained in speech by her father at home.

"Wahh, It must feel great to be the Valedictorian, I wonder if I'll ever be one." Honoka looked at Mayumi adoringly her eyes sparkling.

"Ahaha its really not a big thing." Mayumi shook her head and waved her hands.

"Of course its not a big issue," Everyone looked at Tatsuya, even Mayumi looked surprised.

"After all Mayumi-senpai has from the get go been first what would change?" Tatsuya shrugged oblivious to Mayumi blushing at his compliment.

Miyuki huffed at the side.

'Always complimenting Mayumi, why does it have to be like this?' Sighing, Miyuki decided that she would try not to dwell much on Tatsuya's attention on Mayumi rather than whatever attention he gave her instead.

"Anyway, shouldn't we leave for the hall? The ceremony will start soon." Shizuku was on top of things as usual.

"Yeah after all Tatsuya wouldn't bear to miss his dear-ACK!" History repeated itself as Mayumi's pouch hit Leo smack in the face.

The group laughed merrily and heartily, enjoying whatever time they had left together.

"Please give a round of applause to the valedictorian of the graduating batch, Saegusa Mayumi!"

Thunderous applause rise from the crowd. As the applause slowly died down, Murmurs could be heard circulating the auditorium.

"There was a Saegusa here? I didn't know."

"What's a Saegusa doing here? I thought they'd attend a private school!"

A clacking of heels reverberated throughout the auditorium immediately silencing the audience. Mayumi stood at the mike, hands clasped in front of her chest earnestly. A calm but longing look was etched on her face, as if reliving the past in the present.

"Good morning to all teachers and fellow students... ..."

The auditorium was a hive of activity, fellow students were congratulating each other while others were crying, sad to see their seniors leave the school. Tatsuya stood up calmly, signalling Miyuki and the rest to follow suit.

"Where are we going Tatsuya?" Honami asked quietly.

"Oh I arranged to meet with Mayumi at the field." Tatsuya smiled softly.

From afar they could see Mayumi still clad in her graduation attire. As she looked around, she spotted the group and began waving and jumping around.

"You know this is about the last time you'll be able to act like this right, Mayumi?" Tatsuya chuckled

"Mmm! So I'd better make full use of this last opportunity right Tatsuya-kun?" Mayumi bent forward in a teasing manner.

"Hmm so its not because you were excited to see YOUR Tatsuya?" Leo prodded Mayumi yet again.

"Of course it is, do you even need to ask?" Shizuku added fuel to the fire.

Mayumi looked flabbergasted. She turned from Leo to Shizuku with her mouth open unsure of how this even occurred.

"Anyway, I wanted to invite all of you out to have some fun. It'll be at the new theme park today. Would you be able to make it at 4pm today?" She looked around the group in a somewhat questioning manner.

They nodded in an almost synchronised manner that seemed really uncanny,

"Alright! How about heading out of school for lunch then? I'd like to spend my last day as a Middle school student with all of you!" Her eyes sparkled brightly and her smile seemed so lively.

"Mmm alright lunch sounds good! How about a buffet?"

"Miyuki? What do you think?"

"I guess I don't mind! After all its the company not the food that matters!" Miyuki beamed.

"Leo-kun, always thinking with your stomach. Well I don't really mind. Honoka?"

"Haa could we go to the latest international buffet restaurant? I'd love to try that!" Honoka chirped happily.

Light casual conversation continued with more vigour than usual. After all god knew when they would meet again.

*Ting* "Welcome!" A chorus of voices of staff was heard from the restaurant.

"Table for 6 please!" Mayumi didn't skip a beat.

"Alright this way please!" A waitress led them to a window seat.

"Thank you for choosing our restaurant!" She bowed politely.

"Do feel free to help yourselves to the food. The plates are over there, Japanese cuisine is over there, western cuisine is located over there and there. Feel free to order any special dishes from the menu by approaching any of the staff! Would there be any drinks for you?" The waitress professionally 'briefed' them about the meal while using gestures to refer to locations.

"Could I have 1 iced cappuccino?" Mayumi smiled genially.

"One iced cappuccino coming up! Would there be anything else?"

"Two iced teas please." Tatsuya stoically replied.

"One iced green tea and one blended coffee!" Honoka bubbled.

"Hmm I'm not sure... How about a peach tea?" Leo answered after much deliberation.

"Alright! Your drinks will be served soon!"

Thus, lunch proceeded as planned...

"Ah that was satisfying!" Leo leaned back contentedly.

Everyone had long finished eating, after all, Leo had the biggest appetite of them all. The rest were currently sipping their second round of drinks while chatting idly.

"Wow everyone, look! Leo is finally done! Hurrah!" The Shizuku commentary had begun.

"Yeah isn't that great? That took just about 2 and a half hours." Tatsuya added.

"You know, Leo-kun, when others say 'I can eat a cow!' They mean it figuratively, but I believe you actually can!" Miyuki flashed him a sickly sweet smile.

"Haa Miyuki good one!" Honoka chortled.

If you looked carefully at Leo, you could see beads of sweat running down his temples as an uneasy expression dawned on his face. Mayumi laughed

"Seems like our dear Leo-kun hasn't gotten used to the sarcastic treatment.

"Neh then have you yet, Mayumi-senpai?" Shizuku's eyes glinted darkly.

"Hmm have you gotten use to the sickly sweet treatment then, Shizuku-chan?" Mayumi leaned forward in a teasing manner.

Shizuku shivered. The rest broke into peals of laughter. Sometimes these things reminded them how much of a natural Tomboy Shizuku was despite being raised as an Ojou-sama.

"Onii-sama, should we be heading home to change and get ready now?" Miyuki tugged at Tatsuya's sleeve in a very sisterly way.

"Hmm, I guess so Miyuki, it is after all just 2 hours to meeting again. Mayumi, why don't we part ways for now?" Tatsuya suggested.

"Fufufu I was already prepared so I have my change of clothes with me" Mayumi smiled at Tatsuya.

"Could I visit you today? I'd like to pay a visit to Honami-san pleeaassee." Mayumi implored earnestly with a face many guys could not resist.

"Miyuki,m I'll leave it up to you." Tatsuya deftly turned away and continued to sip his drink, at which Mayumi pouted, disappointed at being ignored.

As Mayumi turned her pleading look to Miyuki, Miyuki started waging a mental war.

'Onii-sama always treats Mayumi nicely, and forgets about me! But, it might be the last time we see her...'

Sighing Miyuki nodded her head tiredly. She decided that Mayumi should see Honami at least one more time. Mayumi smiled gratefully at Miyuki who smiled back, who was hoping that she would not rue her decision later.

"Eeeeh? The married couple is finally going home together!" Leo bursts out.

"Shush! No inappropriate comments now!" Shizuku silenced Leo by stuffing a nearby bun into his mouth causing Honoka to guffaw. 

"Honami! We're home!" Miyuki's voice rang out through the 'Shiba' household as she ran in to find Honami.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Mayumi politely greeted before placing her shoes on the shoe rack before removing a pair of sport shoes from her shoe bag and replacing it with her school shoes.

"Come in, Mayumi, Honami is likely to be on the second floor from the racket I'm hearing.

A shriek followed by series of laughs recognisable to originate from Honami echoed through the household. Tatsuya shook his head as he let Mayumi in, while closing the door. Mayumi looked confused and worried,

"Is Miyuki alright? That was pretty loud!" Mayumi looked at Tatsuya with worry in her eyes.

"Its nothing serious. You'll see why in a while." Tatsuya chuckled as he walked forward with Mayumi.

Plodding up the stairs, Tatsuya saw various articles of female undergarments spewed across the floor outside of Miyuki's room. At the doorstep Miyuki was covered in a pile of undergarments. Tatsuya, unable to withhold his laughter, laughed out heartily at the amusing display.

"Onii-sama! Instead of laughing you should help me…"

"Are you sure you would want me to touch your undergarments?" Tatsuya looked at her quizzically.

Miyuki's face reddened when she realised what she had just asked of her brother and squealed, hiding her red face in the various assortment of clothing.

"Neh Miyuki, let me help you clean up." Mayumi walked over and started picking up her clothes while Miyuki looked at her in a dazed manner.

Smiling, Miyuki nodded and muttered an "Arigatou!" before she herself and the prankster Honami helped to clear the mess.

'Maybe she isn't so bad after all...' Miyuki thought as she looked at Mayumi diligently helping her.

After finishing clearing the mess, Mayumi and Honami sat at the living room for a heart to heart talk while Miyuki and Tatsuya went to wash up and change for the outing later on. 

Half an hour later, Tatsuya was currently conversing with Honami and Mayumi while waiting for Miyuki to get ready. He wore a simple white shirt with grey bermudas as well as moccasins to complete the look.

"Mayumi, what do you think of dating younger guys?" Honami popped a sly question.

"E-eeh? Whatever do you mean? Ahaha…" Mayumi faltered, and began looking around skittishly, while tapping her fingers against the table.

Honami gave Mayumi a knowing look, to which Mayumi gave up and drooped her head. Tatsuya Pretended not to hear a thing as he whistled a popular tune as he looked at the stairwell.

"Mayumi, I'd like to give you one important piece of advice. Never regret not doing anything in your life, if you want to do something, just go ahead." Honami smiled kindly as she faced Mayumi, immediately transforming from the playful young-at-heart lady that all loved to the mature and wise woman Miyuki and Tatsuya had grown to love as their own flesh and blood.

Mayumi nodded as she swallowed.

"Tatsuya-"

"Finally. Miyuki, we have been waiting for you. You look gorgeous as usual." Tatsuya stood up before Mayumi could say anything.

The older girl seemed to droop like a wilted flower, her usually vibrant and lively face seemed sad. Shaking it off, a look of steely determination crossed over her face.

'I will do it, I have to do it!' She looked at Honami who nodded before crossing over to her with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Know that love knows no boundaries. Good luck." Honami smiled and gently nudged her toward the siblings who were waiting for her at the doorstep.

"Hey! You're late!" Leo waved above the crowd.

The trio made their way to where Leo and the others stood. Mayumi whipped out 6 day passed for the park and began plodding toward the entrance gantry. Leo kept shooting suggestive glances Tatsuya's way. Tatsuya facepalmed and rubbed his temples.

"No Leo, nothing of the sort happened."

The girls who were ahead were completely oblivious to the line of conversation Leo and Tatsuya were having, which was fortunate for Leo.

"Leo, you go first." Tatsuya made way for Leo.

Leo scanned the card. *Beep* *beep* the machine displayed a red error error message.

"Eeh?" Leo repeatedly scanned the card only to see the same error message being displayed.

"Could the idiot at the front please hurry up? I don't have all day!" A voice echoed from the back while Leo still repeatedly tried to tap the entry card.

A foreboding feeling came over Tatsuya, somehow he felt that a fight was about to erupt. At that moment, a red short haired girl of average height squeezed her way to the front with a menacing expression on her face.

"Baka! The problem is the electronic card in your wallet!" She roughly grabbed Leo's card and tapped it, Leo's expression altered to an annoyed one.

After several tried by the hot-headed girl, Leo decided to retrieve his card.

"Seems as if Ms Know-it-all isn't god almighty." Leo rolled his eyes as he took back his card.

Behind him, the girl looked as if she was about to blow her top. Stomping toward Leo who was heading to the customer service counter, she snatched the card out of his hand and grabbed it from him, utterly bewildering Leo.

"Good evening! My friend had some issues with entering with this card! Could you help us with it?" The girl smiled sweetly.

Leo gagged upon seeing her 180 degree change in attitude. She turned around and glared daggers at Leo, at which he freezed as if she was medusa. Tatsuya meanwhile watched, amused at the impromptu confrontation. Internally, he noted her pretty features and brilliant smile, her manners also showed upbringing of a certain class. Above all, her red hair reminded him of the Chiba clan of the hundred families.

"Onii-sama! Is there an issue over there?" Miyuki cocked her head and looked questioningly at Tatsuya.

"Oh, nothing much. Leo might have found someone compatible that's all." Tatsuya chuckled as he looked at Leo and the girl going at it.

"What's your deal anyway, can't handle the idea that you could be wrong?" Leo countered.

"What's your problem? Getting personal when you can't win? You know it was a possibility why the card couldn't work or are you as silly as you look?" She shot back with venom.

Both parties were practically growling at one another with fangs bared and ready to fight. Meanwhile, the forgotten card lay adjusted with the counter lady who was sweating buckets trying to grab their attention.

"Thank you so much miss, I apologise for the issue." Tatsuya bowed and collected the card much to the embarrassment and relief of the lady.

Tatsuya walked into the arena and stood beside Leo, the girl turning her attention to the newcomer with some annoyance.

"Leo, I think its time to go, unless you would like to spend more time bonding with this young lady over here." Tatsuya smiled at the girl who looked astonished.

"Why would someone want to even be friends with this baka over here?" She folded her arms and snorted before walking away.

"You're probably like that because you have no friends anyway." Leos said to himself.

The girl suddenly stopped in her tracks. Turning to look at Leo, she had tears in her eyes. Shocked, Leo stepped back. It seemed he had hit too close to home. She Looked devastated, yet unsure of what to do. Mayumi had been watching from the very beginning and at this point she felt exactly empathic toward the girl. She probably felt upset and angry at society for segregating her. Making a decision, Mayumi exited the gantry to aid them.

"Come on, why don't you join us then? The more the merrier right?" Mayumi grabbed the girl's hand from behind.

"E-eh?" She looked stunned beyond belief.

"B-but you just wasted your ticket," She stuttered.

Putting her hand on the girl's shoulder, she smiled.

"There are more important things in life than money."

"Chiba Erika. Call me Erika." She smiled at Mayumi.

"Saegusa Mayumi, call me Mayumi." She smiled as a somewhat shocked expression came over her face before a self-degrading smile surfaced for a moment.

"Saijou Leonhart, sorry for that comment." Leo offered his hand.

Erika jumped backward at the sudden appearance of another voice.

"Baka! Why would I want to shake your hand? And what's with that weird name?" Erika glared at him with tears still in her eyes.

"I'm quarter german that's all. I apologise for my behaviour." Leo bowed deeply, surprising Erika.

"Hahaha there's no need to be so old-fashioned and formal! I'll be calling you grandpa from now on!" Erika burst into hearty laughter suddenly.

Tatsuya looked at Miyuki, as she smiled crookedly back at him. Shaking their heads at one another, they turned back to watch Leo and Erika go at it like a married couple.

'Sometimes instant connections are possible, I guess?' Tatsuya thought while looking on, amused.

The day went by without much incident, it turned out that Shizuku was a daredevil. She laughed at all the rides while the other girls screamed. It was one of the few times that Tatsuya saw Shizuku smiling really brightly. Miyuki waltzed through the haunted house with Tatsuya while Erika laughed at Leo cowering in the shadows, it was a really funny sight to see, a large hulking boy being laughed at by a hyper red haired girl. Mayumi was pretty much the most typical girl one would expect at theme parks, screaming at the haunted house and many rides.

The group walked toward the last ride, the ferris wheel. It was touted as the highest wheel in Japan.

"Ahhh! The highest wheel in Japan! I heard you can see the sea from the top!" Honoka clasped her hands as her eyes widened in anticipation.

"Mmm! I heard its quite romantic up there." Mayumi added.

"Hmmph! Its slow and not at all thrilling. I think I'll wait for you down here." 

"Hahhh? Shizuku, you really aren't coming?" Honoka looked at Shizuku with pleading eyes.

"Nope, I'd rather stay down here and munch on snacks from the stalls." Shizuku remained adamant about her decision, disappointing Honoka.

"Leo and Erika are up ahead huh." Tatsuya commented.

"Hahaha baka! You're probably gonna get scared again from the height!" Erika smirked at Leo.

"At least girls take notice of me. Guys probably don't even notice you since you're more like a guy anyway!" Leo shot back.

Their banter continued back and forth as the group approached the queue.

"Excuse me! Might be this the queue?" Mayumi asked politely.

"Yes it is!"

The queue was littered with couples holding hands. It was expected since it was a romantic spot. Honoka's spirit dropped as the length of the queue dawned on her.

"Here." A box of ice cream cones were shoved in Honoka's face.

Looking up, Shizuku gave her a small smile. Honoka gratefully took a cone with a smile. Shizuku was a really great friend. Although she seemed gruf and uncaring, she often simply didn't know how to express her emotions.

*After half an hour and countless snacks*

"The next pair please!"

"Come on Miyuki! Let's go!" Honoka grabbed Miyuki's hand and tugged, dragging her foward.

"B-but Onii-sama!" Miyuki gave up as Tatsuya smiled and waved at her as she and Honoka entered the small 2 person 'carriage'.

After a short while, Erika and Leo entered, leaving Tatsuya and Mayumi alone. Awkward silence pervaded the two as they watched and heard Leo and Erika fight even during the ride.

"Tatsuya-kun, have you ever been in love?" Mayumi faced Tatsuya with reddished cheeks.

"I don't know…" Tatsuya faced her with a wistful yet unsure expression.

"Next pair please!"

Tatsuya helped Mayumi into the ride, as their skin touched, Tatsuya felt a jolt of electricity seemingly pass through his hand. Her skin felt smooth, perfect, probably what many other girls would envy. Mayumi's face was tinged with red as she let out a small gasp. Entering the ride himself, he closed the gate and it started to move. They watched in silence as they ascended together. For Mayumi, many thoughts of uncertainty passed through her head as the scenery passed below.

'Should I or should I not?' She snuck a glance at Tatsuya who held his hand in his head as he leaned out, admiring the view.

'This is probably the best chance. Honami believed in me, I shall try.' Her resolved steeled.

"Tatsuya-kun." Tatsuya turned his head and looked at her.

Feeling his gaze on her, she swallowed. His gaze softened as he smiled.

"What is it, senpai?" He asked gently.

I-I, I li-" She stuttered and looked down, finding it hard to say those few simple words that meant so much to her.

A finger came in contact with her lips. Looking up, her kouhai put his finger on his lips.

"Senpai, not now, let us simply savour the moment." Tatsuya smiled as he tucked a few loose hairs behind her ear.

She blushed, not knowing what to do, she returned to the previous position and looked out of the window with Tatsuya.

"I guess this is it then, Thank you everyone for coming, even our new friend, Erika!" Mayumi greeted everyone.

'This is the end I guess.' She thought bitterly.

"Thank you so much Mayumi!" They all echoed out with the exception of Erika who smiled.

As Mayumi got into the car prepared for her, Tatsuya flashed her a smile even through the tinted glass.

That night, she could not sleep. She thought hard about middle school all the times and fun, but within it all, the name Shiba Tatsuya could not be erased or avoided.

'Was that rejection? What was that? Why couldn't he even let me finish?' At that moment, her mobile terminal vibrated.

She got up restlessly. It was a mail from Tatsuya.

"Thank you Mayumi for being a friend, our first friend as well as someone we could look up to. Someone with a big heart and limitless kindness, I don't know if we ever deserved to meet you. For all the good times, I sincerely thank you, though it was a pity that it was only a year. All the best in high school and hope to meet you again. Your beloved kouhai, Tatsuya."

She immediately called the Shiba home line to hear the error message.

On the other side, Tatsuya looked bitterly at his mobile terminal. His aunt had already blocked all contact with Mayumi, be it mail or by line. That was the power and control which Maya exacted upon members of the Yotsuba, absolute control. Thoughts o f Mayumi's near confession sprung in his head, it was lucky that he had stopped it for if not, the consequences would have been great, the repercussions of that far greater. No matter how Tatsuya reasoned to himself, he knew what he did was cruel and unfair to her.

Mayumi felt confused and pained as she lay in bed, her eyes wet from crying.

'Why did he do this? Why did it have to end up like this?' Anger formed and built inside her like a damn.

She vowed never to love again. She would do so well in high school that he would forever regret. Saegusa Mayumi would make a name for herself separate from the Saegusa.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi all! I just made my update schedule whew. Its been a really hectic month for me so do pardon if its contains some logical flaws or it is not up to standard ._. anyways, I'd really appreciate feedback! I'll try to edit this within a week so do check back! Do help me if you do have any ideas on the story. Hope to see you soon!**

Seated at the head of the table, she looked around and smiled as she saw other members hard at work. Secretary Nakajou Azusa, Aa-chan as she affectionately called her kouhai, sat at a terminal scrolling and typing rapidly as she sorted through the data of the next new batch of students. Vice President Hattori was to her left, aiding the poor first year with manual paper work. It was rare for Hattori to be in the room as he spent most of his time in the Club Management Group room with the usually taciturn Juumonji. To her right Ichihara Suzune, or Rin-chan sat quietly, sorting out the budget and finances for the year. Mayumi looked down at her own half done paperwork and decided it was time to finish it off.

"Eh? Such high scores! Why would someone with such impressive scores be streamed as a course 2 student?" Aa-chan exclaimed.

Aa-chan's exclamation drew the attention of Rin-chan. Rin approached the easily excitable Kouhai with a curious expression. Although she was excitable, one with such impressive technical of practical scores would unlikely be surprised at anything. Rin's eyes narrowed as and she let out her breath.

"It's because of his dismal practical scores... It's quite a waste to be honest." Rin looked disappointed.

The normally expressionless Rin was usually alive with emotion, arousing Mayumi's attention.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" Mayumi scooted over.

Looking over her friends' shoulders, she squinted at the scores. Saying she was amazed was a major understatement. Even for one of the members of the 10 Master Clans, it was unseen of for someone to be able to achieve a perfect score for a theory examination. What further stumped her was the vast contrast of the candidate's technical scores. It was a difference between black and white, night and day. Placing the scores on a bell curve, his theory scores were at the top but his practical scores were nearly rock bottom even within the course 2 students.

"Hmm what is his name?" Mayumi asked, keen on getting to know such an incredible theorist.

"Shiba Tatsuya." Honoka clicked on the candidate profile.

A sinking sense of dread overcame and overwhelmed Mayumi. Speechless, she inadvertently cycled through the events a few years back, the pain and the heartache. The endless sleepless nights, the endless abyss of regret and the feelings of coldness, they all came rushing back to her like it was just yesterday. She stood absolutely still with her feet rooted to the spot, her beautiful face paler than it normally is, showing an eerie pale glow compared to the normal healthy pink.

Aa-chan and Rin-chan stopped and looked at their friend and president while Hattori continued, completely oblivious to the ongoings. It wasn't unusual for Mayumi to be stunned, but this time her facial expression, or lack thereof said worlds more than it normally would. Her carefully calculated smiles and grins were now replaced by a universally known look blank shock. The silence baffled, then suffocated them as the time wore on. Below that expression was much internal turmoil. Aa-chan looked at Rin-chan who nodded. Both worried about Mayumi, they decided to stir Mayumi from her thoughts.

"President?" Rin-chan gently placed her hand on Mayumi's shoulder, sufficiently grabbing her attention.

"Ah nothing! It's nothing, I was just reminded of something at home." The calculated expressions returned as Mayumi reverted back to her usual self.

Smiling, Aa-chan nodded cheerily as Rin-chin snorted, both not wanting to call her out on her bluff.

Mayumi walked home alone, lost in a sea of thoughts. After declaring she needed to leave, Aa-chan and Rin-chan shot her sympathetic looks and quietly ushered her out of the student council room.

'Why, after spending such a long time getting over him does he suddenly reappear?' Mayumi was fighting an internal battle. Part of her longed to see Tatsuya again, but the logical side told her to distance herself. 'Life is cruel' she thought as she smiled bitterly at the sky.

Flipping over in her large king-sized bed for the umpteenth time, Mayumi sat up.

'I guess I won't be sleeping tonight.' Thoughts of Tatsuya kept flitting in and out of her mind. His smile, his emotionless face, his endearing interactions with his sister and his beautiful personality. The times in middle school kept resurfacing, from their first meeting to her near confession. Her heart fluttered as she remembered the moment on the ferris wheel. Thoughts of 'what if' he hadn't stopped her passed through her mind, would she have been rejected?

After a few more hours of agony, Mayumi finally fell asleep, utterly exhausted and tired.

A loud beep pierced the silence of the room. After a few seconds, beeped again. Hair covered her face in an unruly mess. Groaning, Mayumi reached out from under the pillow and attempted to grab her mobile terminal. Groping around her side table, she caught hold of the offending device. Tapping the button to silence it, she flopped back onto the pillow. After a few minutes she sat up. Pushing the offending hair obscuring her vision to the side, she yawned. Why oh why did she have to have such an annoying notification. Logically speaking, it was to ensure she acknowledged a mail but today it served as an alarm clock. Dark eye bags encircled her eyes, she looked tired and dishevelled, a far cry from the ojou-sama appearance everyone knew. Mayumi needed her beauty sleep.

As she yawned again, she rubbed her eyes wearily and opened her mail. As her eyes followed the lines of text, her eyes widened in shock. Her hands flopped onto the bed and her mouth remained agape as she stared forward, eyes boring holes into the wall.

'What did I just see?' Mayumi quickly re-read her mail to reconfirm that her eyes did not deceive her.

Miyuki was the freshman representative. Processing the new information, Mayumi proceeded to get about her morning routine in a mechanical manner. Mayumi had suspected their background was of a magical one, but she never expected both of them to be magical prodigies. Miyuki had set a record high for the school's entrance examination, even topping her own even though she was from the 2nd most powerful of the 10 Master Clans. Tatsuya on the other hand had fulfilled the impossible by scoring a perfect 100% in the theory section. Thinking of the Shiba siblings hurt, she dearly missed her first 2 friends, Miyuki's pleasant polite presence and Tatsuya's signature stoic face. Her heart ached as she thought back to the night after their last meeting, the realisation that her line had been blocked. Feelings of hurt and betrayal rushed back to her, did she really not mean anything to them? Was she just some tool to pass the time with? Deep in thought, Mayumi walked straight into a bannister.

"Ow!" Mayumi fell on her rear, getting up, she rubbed her sore bottom.

Making up her mind, she reinforced her vow 2 years ago, to not fall in love again. Not after Tatsuya, not after what had happened. Whipping out her mobile terminal, she sent Aa-chan a thanks before announcing that she would be dropping by later to help with the paperwork as well as to help sort students into classes. Wolfing down her 'breakfast' at 11.30 am, Mayumi proceeded to change into her school uniform before heading out to school.

"Onii-sama! Why are you in course 2? Why why why? It doesn't make sense! Why do they test such useless abilities? I don't understand this!" Miyuki gently pounded on Tatsuya's chest as he held her crying upset form.

Miyuki still couldn't get over the shock of hearing that her brother was considered a 2nd class student. With grades and intelligence as high as his, he would have been the valedictorian of any high school even at this age. Magic high schools of course, focused on different aspects such as practical abilities, in which Tatsuya did not perform well in the conventional abilities.

Sighing, Tatsuya gently rubbed her back and hugged her, comforting her. He smiled, happy to know that she cared so much about him. No matter how mature Miyuki may seem, she was naive and did not know how the cruel, real world worked and functioned. As Honami approached him with a sad smile, he smiled wryly as he thought of his first true experience of the real world. His aunt Yotsuba Maya had cut him off from his first friend, Mayumi. Although seemingly unaffected, Miyuki and Honami knew, and supported each other in whatever way they could. Honami put her hand on Miyuki's back as she looked up, tears in her eyes. As Honami embraced both of them, Miyuki sobbed into Honami.

"Miyuki, maybe instead of feeling sad for Tatsuya, you should put effort into showing that your Onii-sama is at least as capable, or more capable than course 1 students. Sometimes, efforts can be made to fix the situation my dear. Besides, the dear Freshman representative must look stunning and feel someone worth respecting right?" Honami said gently as she plopped her hand onto Miyuki's head and began to gently caress her.

Looking up into Honami's eyes, a fire shone through the tear stained eyes. With a determined look, Miyuki sniffed and nodded. Tatsuya began to laugh softly at the sight.

"Thank you so much Miyuki. I really don't mind being a course 2 student really, but thank you for your confidence in me." Tatsuya spoke with an air of maturity not many high school students would have.

Standing upright like a lady, Miyuki bowed gracefully. She seemed nearly twice her age of herself 5 minutes ago.

"Yes Onii-sama! I will do my best!" Miyuki beamed as Tatsuya smiled back proudly.

Shaking her head, Honami plopped her hand on their heads.

"Don't forget about me huh?" The trio laughed heartily as one, as a family.

It felt strange that they were walking to another school. Walking the foreign roads, it felt like. The first day of middle school all over again. The only difference, perhaps was that Miyuki entrusted Tatsuya the job of leading them to school while she enjoyed the scenery.

Skipping lightly, Miyuki bounded a few steps ahead of Tatsuya as he chuckled lightly at his sister's immature side that few would be privileged to see. Looking around, he could see the path up to First High just up ahead.

"First high is just up ahead. Let's go." Tatsuya walked up and gently grasped her hand.

Looking up at him with flushed cheeks, Tatsuya simply smiled warmly. Walking together hand in hand in a comfortable silence, they ignored the stares of other news schoolmates.

"A weed and a bloom? What's going on nowadays."

"Such a plain looking guy with such a beauty, what a mismatch."

Miyuki lightly clenched her teeth as the word weed was thrown around within her earshot. As Tatsuya smiled and squeezed her hand, she relaxed and smiled back. Anyone around would have thought them to be star crossed lovers.

The path along first high was beautiful, as expected of the most respected magical high school in Japan. Small shrubs lined the wide pathway, with statues lining the edge of the compound. The soft chatter of students catching up with one another filled the air with a friendly feel. Even though it was an hour before the opening ceremony started, many students were already on the way to school, presumably to help in last minute setting up.

The gates of their new school loomed up ahead. Standing tall and majestic, students passed through the gates into the large compound. Walking into the school, cherry blossom trees lined the walkway. As pink flowers drifted and fluttered gently in the wind, Tatsuya and Miyuki gazed at the buildings they would call home for the next three years. The buildings were pure white with cream highlights. Stretching over the length of the campus, Tatsuya estimated a the buildings to be about 200 metres long. A field as well as a 2 other buildings could be seen as well, highlighting the school's expansiveness.

Walking to the auditorium, Tatsuya stopped as Miyuki turned to face him. Looking at his shoulder where a flower stood on hers, Miyuki cringed and her face saddened.

"Don't be sad Miyuki. It would simply affect your own performance later. Just do you best, I'll be watching you." Tatsuya smiled and put his hand on her shoulder before pulling her into an embrace.

Significantly happier, Miyuki smiled back and replied with a "Hai!" before proceeding to the rehearsal. Sighing, he smiled, proceeding to wander the school campus for a discrete spot for him to re-read some research on flying-type magic. Looking around, Tatsuya spotted a nearby bench in front of a tree. Not wanting others to be able to accidentally view his research, he decided that the spot was sufficiently covered so that he would not require the use of magic to survey passersby.

"A rare species, an enthusiastic weed."

"Yeah, unusual and silly since they don't really have a future."

Tatsuya sat down, unfazed by such comments. It was true that he did not score well for the practical assessment so being called a weed was more or less appropriate. Blocking out all distractions, he began to read earnestly. He was determined that Taurus Silver be the one to make flying type magic reality.

Normally the student council president would be involved in the rehearsals, but knowing herself, Mayumi wouldn't be able to keep her energy in check and destroy the mood of everyone present. Thus she decided to patrol the grounds to direct freshmen to the auditorium instead. As she breathed the natural morning air, she began to survey the area. Spotting a student bent over his screen type terminal, she decided to approach him. The boy looked eerily familiar, the way his hair fell, his body build reminded her of someone whom she couldn't pinpoint. Her gut began to twist, she felt as if something unusual was about to happen. Swallowing, she bounded up to him.

Tatsuya felt a presence approach him. Changing the display on his terminal, he waited, still bent over it. Slender white legs appeared in his vision, as well as a bracelet CAD on her small white hands clasped together in front of her. It seems as if a executive member of a board was before him.

"Good morning! Might you be here for the opening ceremony?" A voice unheard since middle school rang out.

Blanking its screen, Tatsuya stood up to his full height. As his face began to be visible, Mayumi's face changed from one of a charming smile to that of surprise and dread. Her mouth agape, nothing seemed to be able to come out from her voice box.

"Good morning Mayumi, long time no see. Cat got your tongue?" Tatsuya addressed her as if nothing had ever changed.

Mayumi had changed. In her moment of vulnerability, the years of hurt shone in her eyes, the anger and pain. She was no longer the person she was. Appearances meant everything, where one trusted few. She had learnt the ways of the world. Physically, she had not grown taller although her features had matured. She looked like a beautiful woman, one that many would yearn to hold but none would dare to approach.

A well practiced genial smile took over her face, covering her true emotions like a well placed seamless mask. Underneath, she missed his smile, his voice, his soft teasing. Caught off guard by his sudden appearance, she simply threw up a facade meant for political connections.

"Tatsuya-kun! Nice to meet you again! By the way, great work on the theory examination! You even beat my score." Mayumi started pointless small talk to ease the tension.

"It's nothing really. Do excuse me, Honoka and Shizuku are approaching us." Tatsuya waved to the inseparable duo.

"Seems like the couple is back together huh" Shizuku smirked.

Mayumi couldn't suppress the red hue that rose to her cheeks.

"Anyway, president, its time for me to take my leave. Miyuki wouldn't have me miss her speech." Tatsuya waved before walking toward the auditorium.

"Alright then, enjoy yourselves I guess." Mayumi waved to the trio.

Watching their retreating figures, Mayumi slumped onto the bench that Tatsuya previously sat. Her emotions uncontrolled, she sat there fighting to get ahold of herself. She felt certain happiness to seeing him, them again while another part of her was angry that Tatsuya treated her as they had never been separated. Torn between berating herself for being so open and friendly to Tatsuya and feeling comfort that they could possibly return to where they were 2 years back, she completely missed the bell that signaled the start of the ceremony.

"President! President!" Aa-chan shook Mayumi gently as she called Mayumi in a panicked manner.

"Huh? Oh Aa-chan. What is it?" Mayumi stood up and looked around.

"Not Aa-chan! Your speech is next! Do hurry!" Aa-chan frantically pulled Mayumi.

"Oh! Let's hurry then!" Mayumi upped her pace, walking alongside Aa-chan in a hurried manner.

As Tatsuya looked around, it seemed as though the course 1 and course 2 students segregated themselves, seeming resign to their fate as supposedly 2nd class citizens. The look on Shizuku and Honoka's faces told him that they were also stunned and somewhat scandalized, especially Shizuku who personally advocated fairness in societal standing.

"Shizuku, Honoka, why don't we take a seat at the back?" Tatsuya raised his eyebrow to indicate it was deliberate.

"Hai Tatsuya! Let's take a seat." Honoka grabbed Shizuku who willingly budged. Tatsuya sat on the inside of an empty rows while other course 2 students gaped in awe as 2 beautiful course 1 students sat beside a freshman. This was to say that it was obviously unprecedented.

Ignoring stares and whispers, Honoka and Shizuku chatted deliberately loudly about the unfair school system, rousing attention and garnering approval from several seniors.

"Are these seats taken?" A soft, shy sounding voice came from Tatsuya's left hand side.

Looking to his left, he saw a girl with short cropped hair and eye glasses looking nervously at him. SmilingSmiling at her, she eased the tension in her body.

"Sure go ahead." Bowing, she sat down with her friend.

"Umm, I'm Shibata Mizuki, nice to meet you." She said softly, as though forcing herself to speak.

She looked down blushing, unwilling to meet Tatsuya's gaze. A redheaded face popped up behind the girl. The redhead grinned cheekily and offered her hand, before gasping.

"Hey it's you from the amusement park 2 years back! Tatsuya was it?" She exclaimed excitedly, moving animatedly much to her friend's horror.

"Yes, you are Chiba Erika am I right? These two over here may remember you too." He waved over to Shizuku and Honoka who stopped talking and waved.

"Hmm yes! It was my very first amusement park experience afterall!" She nodded her head vigourously.

"The ceremony is about to begin, let us catch up later hmm?" Tatsuya Proposed, which Erika agreed to. In the middle of it all, Mizuki seemed absolutely mystified at how things had turned out that way.

Reaching the backstage of the auditorium, she spotted Miyuki looking around as a curious freshman would. Catching Mayumi at the corner of her eye, she scampered toward Mayumi with a smile on her face. Mayumi smiled widely before embracing her younger friend. Only when they were in close proximity did Mayumi realised she had grown. Miyuki stood slightly higher than her and she could feel her assets press against her own.

"Now is not the time, let's catch up in a while hmm?" Mayumi smiled as she looked at Miyuki as if looking at a younger sister.

"Yes president! Do your best!" Miyuki winked at Mayumi and stuck out her tongue.

Waving, she proceeded on stage to give her speech. Stepping out, she saw the usual faces of the 2nd and 3rd years. Looking around, she spotted new faces all around, all looking bright and cheerful. Spotting Tatsuya in the crowd, she suddenly felt the jitters.

'What's wrong with me? This is just a routine speech, come on!' Mayumi mentally berated herself. Standing on the podium, she took a deep breath to calm her breathing.

"Good morning..."

"... and now may I invite this year's freshman representative, Shiba Miyuki on stage!" Mayumi stood back and bowed.

A thunderous round of applause erupted from the floor. As Mayumi walked toward Miyuki, she winked at Miyuki who nodded politely.

As Miyuki walked, her previous uncertainty and nervousness left her like an exorcised spirit. All the training given to the unknown next head of the Yotsuba automatically took over. Nodding at the winking Saegusa with a true stunning smile, she continued walking to the podium at a steady even pace exuding absolute confidence. Smiling at the gathered schoolmates, she sweeped from one side to another. As she stood on the podium that only a privileged few were ever allowed to stand on, she scanned the back of the Audi and spotted her targets. Tatsuya smiled and waved while nudging Honoka who did likewise to Shizuku. Shizuku smiled while Honoka gave her a thumbs up. Miyuki smiled. It was time to begin...

Miyuki bowed amidst the applause. Taking her leave, she proceeded backstage. Upon reaching her destination, Mayumi began to bombard her with questions.

"Miyuki! Why didn't you ever tell me you two were magicians? How are you? How's Shizuku and Honoka?" Mayumi grabbed her Kouhai's arm.

"Yes senpai! I'm fine so are Shizuku and Honoka, we haven't really changed much." Miyuki paused.

'At least not as much as Onii-sama...' She thought cryptically.

"We never told you because we never really saw the need to I guess." Miyuki shrugged at Mayumi.

Internally she contemplated the Yotsuba policy of secrecy and its necessity. Was it really that important that they remain low profile? Shoving that thought to discuss with Tatsuya, she proceeded to grab Mayumi's wrist causing an "Eh!" To escape from her throat.

"We're going to meet Onii-sama Honoka and Shizuku!" Miyuki grinned.

"Ok then at least allow me to behave like the Student Council president!" Mayumu was released from Miyuki's grip.

Walking up to Mayumi's side, a tall slightly good looking guy was about to open his mouth when she raised her hands to indicate his presence was unnecessary.

"But president!"

"No buts, Hattori! Its alright Miyuki's a close friend, I'll talk to her at my own time. Is that right Miyuki?" Mayumi shook her head in a cutesy way and looked at Miyuki expectantly.

Nodding, the guy attempted to walk away in a dignified manner after being turned away.

"He's the Vice President Hattori fufufu. A capable person albeit a bit stubborn about some things." Mayumi explained offhandedly as she followed Miyuki's lead.

Rounding a corner, Miyuki sped up, walking toward a tall figure which Mayumi assumed was Tatsuya. Nodding to Tatsuya with a wide smile plastered on her face who was currently talking to his sister, she walked toward Shizuku and Honoka who were talking to a red haired student.

"Here comes the president. Erika, this is Saegusa Mayumi, president of the student council, Mayumi, I hope you remember Erika." Shizuku introduced the two, or rather reintroduced the two.

"Good morning! It's been too long. How are all of you?" Mayumi inquired with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I've been good I guess. Nice to see you again Mayumi." She smiled warmly.

"Shizuku and I have been the same I guess, although now she's slightly taller than me..." Honoka pouted while Shizuku crossed her arms smugly.

Mayumi laughed loudly and smiled brilliantly. It was good to see her friends after so long. So much, yet so little changed. Maybe it was because they showed their child like side that they hid behind their usual mature face and selves. Crossing her arms, she watched as they exchanged banter. It really was lucky of her to have made such wonderful friends. Erika joined the fray soon and the sibling walked toward the small gathering. She suddenly remembered they had to proceed to their respective classrooms for a briefing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but all of you have to make your way to the class shown on your identity card. Hurry hurry!" Mayumi quickly walked ahead and pointed in the direction of the classrooms.

"I'll meet you in the canteen later during break or after school!" Mayumi waved as she set off for the council room, there was work to do as usual...

Separating, Tatsuya and Erika walked in the same direction. Erika looked at Tatsuya curiously. Turning his head, he raised his right eyebrow at her.

"What class are you in?" She attempted to make conversation.

"2E what's your class?" Tatsuya redirected.

"I'm in 2E too. Didn't expect you to be in course 2 since Miyuki was the representative." She smiled wryly, waiting for a response.

"Ah that, it's just that Miyuki always was special." He looked up and smiled.

"Anyway here we are. Ladies First." Tatsuya moved aside from Erika.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked in.

Walking in, Tatsuya heard the loud scraping of a chair against the floor. Massaging his still functional ear, he saw Leo of all people standing up with a finger pointed at Erika. Erika herself was walking indifferently to her seat.

"Y-you, the amusement park girl! What are doing here?!" Leo looked accusingly at her.

"Tch. I have a name you know. Its Chiba Erika, call me Erika." She flicked her hair nonchalantly,

"Why are you here Erika?" He stared at her.

"In case you can't see, I'm a student as well, of course I don't expect you to. And do avoid staring at girls like that, it's creepy and unflattering coming from you." Erika put her bag on the table indifferently and sat down.

"At least I didn't cry because I didn't have friends." Leo folded his arms and looked away in indifference.

"You take that back!" Erika stalked toward him angrily like a tiger stalking prey.

Tatsuya sat down on his seat behind Leo as he watched a live comedy unfold right before his eyes. After awhile, the bell rang signalling the start of class. Of course by now both parties were hot and bothered, Leo was red in the face while Erika was growling menacingly at him.

"Maybe it's advisable to take a seat. You two look like you've just run a marathon." Tatsuya stood up and separated both of them.

"Tatsuya? Wait what? How did I miss you?" Leo stared incredulously at him as if he was some sort of alien.

"Baka! So ignorant." Erika huffed and turned away.

"Don't look at me as if I'm strange. I guess it was because you were too engrossed in your couple fight." Tatsuya smiled slyly, it was payback time.

Both Erika and Leo turned as red as tomatoes, with an eerie amount of synchronization they faced him and shouted "We're not a couple!"

"Who would want to date him!"

"Who would wanna date her!"

Both pointing at one another saying similar things creeped both them out. Blinking, they both huffed and sat in their seats. Sighing, Tatsuya sat down. School life around his friends was never dull.

Mayumi sat at the table in the student council room, staring holes into her mobile terminal which currently displayed an article which was part of their reading assignments. Her mind was wondering yet again. Contemplating fate and its purpose of bringing their clique together yet again, she didn't detect a certain presence creeping up behind her.

"Boo!" Hands tapped her shoulder before pulling back quickly, with a loud "Aah! That reverberated around the 4 walls of the council room, Mayumi fell off her seat and lay sprawled on the floor. All eyes lay on the President as Rin-chan and Aa-chan looked at Mayumi. Then loud laughter burst out from the culprit. With short cropped black hair, she beheld a model like figure with a slim figure, standing at about average height for a girl. Her normally stern looking eyes were smiling as she laughed. At the friend's current predicament.

"Mou, Mari what was that for?" Mayumi scratched the back of her head and rubbed her sore bum.

Offering her hand, Mayumi accepted it and jumped to her feet and began to dust off her skirt.

"You were so deep in thought, for a second I thought it was a guy." Mari blinked and pretended to look innocent.

"W-what! No such thing!" Mayumi began to deny with all her might.

"Eh? Why is your face red?" Mari looked slyly at Mayumi.

"What?" Mayumi fumbled as Mari laughed at her.

Catching on, Mayumi plopped her head back onto the desk and began pouting.

Such was Wanatabe Mari, a member of the Hundred Families, one of the 'Big Three' in First high along with Mayumi and Juumonji Katsuto. Holding the position of Public Morals Committee Chairperson, she was known for being strict and unforgiving. This side was reserved for precious few of her friends, to say she trusted Mayumi was an understatement.

Tatsuya never imagined that dining with his sister would ever have given him a headache, but the current situation proved otherwise. The narrow minded classmates of Shizuku Honoka and Miyuki would not allow the 'Holy 3' dine with course 2 students even after Miyuki explained the situation. Going even further still, they insisted that course 2 students (Namely Tatsuya Leo and Erika) give up their seats for the superior course 1 students.

Tatsuya internally rolled his eyes as this utterly ridiculous request was verbalised to them by a stuck-up course 1 student by the name of Morisaki Shun. Currently, Miyuki stood in between the two groups as Shizuku and Honoka walked over, Shizuku was nonchalant as usual while Honoka wore a worried expression on her face.

"Kitayama-san, Mitsui-san, you do not have to tolerate these students, let us request them to allow us the seats as the superior magicians." Tatsuya raised his eyebrow while quietly consuming his bowl of ramen.

"Who we associate with is none of your business so we would appreciate if you did not poke your nose into our business, lest it be cut off." Shizuku replied with a wave of a hand, as if talking to a servant.

"Shiba-san, could you stop them?" Tatsuya lifted his head from his food with an annoyed expression on his face.

Miyuki, upon seeing her brother's face change, proceeded to defuse the situation as any development would likely result in a polite yet brutal tirade that would reduce Morisaki to tears.

"I'm sorry Morisaki, but blood is thicker than water. I believe you would not forsake your siblings just because they were course 2 students would you?" Miyuki eyed Morisaki as if looking at a pitiful creature causing him to stutter incessantly.

Pulling a table over, they proceeded to sit down while the so called superior blooms were left utterly speechless and fuming as they stalked off in an attempt to save what was left of their worthless humility.

"Representative Shiba, I applaud you for your witty response." Leo addressed Miyuki in a mock formal way.

"Is he always this lame?" Erika asked Miyuki while smirking.

"Oi! Who are you calling lame!" Leo stood up, his chair clattering to the floor.

"A certain bone headed person who happens to be my classmate." Erika replied in a sing song manner.

Tatsuya sighed and laughed while Miyuki and Mizuki giggled. Seems like this was going to be a common occurrence from now…

"I hope that stuck up prick doesn't appear again. His logic is really flawed." Erika muttered as they waited for the other 3 to arrive.

"Isn't it actually just common sense?" Leo commented.

"Well common sense is anything but common" Tatsuya snorted.

"Ahaha maybe that's just how he is?" Mizuki added quietly.

Banter was exchanged like this between the four. Even on the first day, the number of times Erika and Leo clashed was innumerable. Tatsuya by default became the mediator while Mizuki stood beside him panicking.

"Oh look its the married couple number 2." Shizuku intoned in her trademark emotionless voice.

Looking up from their fight, Leo and Erika saw the same gang earlier today, even Morisaki. As they crossed over to where Tatsuya Erika Leo and Mizuki were, Leo and Erika stood straight and took a step forward in a pseudo offensive pose. They stood in anticipation as Morisaki began to grind his teeth.

"Shiba-san, why don't you join us instead? We blooms should stick together away from these weeds." Morisaki proclaimed proudly.

"Morisaki, allow a lowly weed such as myself prove that we are not as inferior as you may think." Tatsuya could not stand his self righteous behaviour and proclamations any longer.

"Onii-sama! How was school?" Miyuki decided to distract Tatsuya.

"Huh? You lowly weeds think you can compare with us blooms? Let's see how you take this!" Morisaki whipped out his CAD at a pace unimaginable by other magicians, as expected of the famed Morisaki Quick Draw.

Before he could even pull the trigger, Erika hit the CAD out of his hand with what looked like a baton. It could have fooled others, but Tatsuya could clearly tell it was a specialized CAD designed for her use. Leo stood just inches away from Morisaki, his speed being demonstrated at its finest. Shocked, Morisaki and the blooms stood rooted to the spot.

"Let's see how you take this!" Another student activated his CAD.

"No! Stop!" Honoka similarly activated her CAD, seeing as there was no choice, Tatsuya was about to utilize gram demolition when both activation sequences were disrupted by accurate bolts of psion.

"Public Morals Committee! Students are not allowed to use CADs in campus unless authorized to do so!"

"Tatsuya, Miyuki, what is going on?" Mayumi and another girl came running over.

"Watanabe Mari! Head of Public Morals Committee! Explain yourselves!" Mari flashed her ID as Honok and the blooms stuttered.

"These students here apparently wanted to prove how blooms were superior to weeds, thus took it upon themselves to show us after Morisaki here was humiliated in 2 seconds. Honoka here, took it upon herself to cast a light spell that would disorientate any in its radius, thus did not have any malicious intent." Tatsuya stood forth to explain, deciding that it was time Morisaki was shown up.

"How would you be able to tell what spells were going to be cast?" Mari asked suspiciously.

"I'm able to analyse and read the information being processed thus I am able to determine the nature of spells even before they are cast." He shrugged it off as if it was a normal ability as the rest gaped.

"Why should I believe you?" Mari retorted.

"You could test me if you really wanted." Tatsuya shrugged and smiled.

Mayumi who was quiet up till this point decided that she wanted to know what Tatsuya was capable of. Not once had she heard of anyone being able to read the eidos of any spell or anything for that matter.

"Alright Tatsuya-kun, let's try. Mari, disable my spell for me!" Mayumi then cast a spell and it was quickly disrupted by a precise bolt of psions.

"The spell was the precursor to your signature Dry Meteor." Tatsuya proclaimed as he smiled.

"Wow. Mari, he wasn't lying. In that case, we will be taking you with us." Mayumi pointed to the bloom who activated his CAD.

Snickering, Erika led the way as the group stalked past the angry blooms that had just been shown up.

"Erika, that was a specialized CAD wasn't it?" Tatsuya inquired.

"Huh the baton? How could it be?" Leo looked disbelievingly at Tatsuya and back at Erika.

"Yes it is. Of course a baka like you wouldn't ever notice it." Erika snorted.

Smiling at Tatsuya who was shaking his head, Mizuki gave a look that said 'It can't be helped'.

Mayumi looked up at the sky as she traversed the distance to the station. A beautiful egg-yolk like sun hung in the horizon, bathing all in its glorious beautiful orange light. It was the point where the sun was at its most beautiful.

'Just like relationships I guess, the best is just before it all goes dark...' Mayumi thought cryptically as she thought about Tatsuya.

Shaking herself out of this negative train of thoughts, Mayumi decided to focus on the positives. It felt really good to be once again reunited with her kouhais and friends, her first few true friends. Smiling as she recapped the bright brilliant smile that each one of them, even Shizuku sent her brought her back to her middle school days where she was the happiest she ever was.

'I will treasure this time and never let it go again!' A wide smile grew on her face as she started skipping down the road like an elementary schooler with fervour.


End file.
